Harry potter the ninja
by crocket
Summary: What would happen if Vernon upset an old Jappanese man. This man then finds a way of making Vernons life less than pleasant. Harry Potter just happens to be the iceing on the cake. I Now have a Beta for this story so will take longer to update.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER THE NINJA **

Harry potter the ninja I don t not make any money from this story or any other sadly .The harry potter world belong s to J,K R thank you for reading

**3 WEEKS BEFORE HALLOWEEN**

Vernon had made a mistake that could and might well cost him his life. Not that he had known this of course as Vernon's world was him his with and his new baby son . An elderly Japanese man had been in his way and he was in a hurry. His wife was expecting him home soon for the weekly house wives meeting and to show of their son Dudley.

Once Petunia had Dudley she and Varnon found it was a great way to make friends and to show of thier near show room house .Sadlly some last minute work had turned up and he hated to run late as it set abad example .Now some small insernifigant foreing bloke was bloking the exit chatting all that gobblegook to some other foreingn bloke .

So he did what he normally did with smaller people he shoved him out the way and carried on . He might have died then and there but the elderly man knew he was being watched .

He smiled he was always being watched whether it was from buisiness rivels or some other clan looking for a way to exploit a situation.

He would not be surprised if the Jappanese goverment were haveing him watched .He was a powerful voice in japan .Even if it was behind the scene's so he noted the man's looks and his company logo on his shirt .

The fat gaijin would be easy to identify with his size and his tach that lmade him look like he was a fan of hercule poriot .He did not carry it of as well as Peter ustinov though . Halloween would be a good time he mused a night of horror for one who show no respect .

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

Vernon did not know how close he came to a painful and prolonged death on Halloween night he was saved by timing and that alone .They had snuck up to the house of the whale 'the bloated piece of fat that had pushed their master around when they saw a man walk along the street and lights going out as he went.

The man was wearing strange robes of many colours and seem to have on a wizards hat .He wore a pair of half moon glasses and if his robes were red and white he would have been a good double for the Gaijen idea of Farther Christmas.

Mind you he did not seem as fat as Father Christmas was portrayed .He looked thoughtful if anything as he slowerly made his way up the street .He looked to his right and saw somthing .His beard moved to indicate he was talking when a cat turned into a women .She seemed to be about 50 or so fin fgaced and wearing the same style of robes as the Farther Christmas wanna be but hers were a more refined black .She seemed to be speaking in a stern manor to "santa " as they had dubbed him .they watched they listened they learnt . When a motor bike came from the air and a man as bigger than the whale in height but walked as if he spent time out side got of , they waited .

" I got him poor tyke Black wanted him but I told him you said to bring him to you .Poor boy your mum and dad were great people . " He handed the package to the old man and left .

The Women spoke with an odd accent "you canny want leave him with them .I been watching them all day they are the worse examples of muggles i have ever had the misfortune to see. "

The old man replied how these were the child's last relatives alive and how Harry Potter must be protected at all cost .He also mentioned how he would be paying the Dursly's for looking after the boy and he would also make sure they knew he was very important to the Wizarding world.

Theonlookers looked at each other silent communication went between them and it was agreed .They waited till the cat women and the old man were gone . The master would find this all very interesting .Like wraiths they headed to the package and saw it was a child they saw the letter and after a quick check for traps the leader reached down and picked it up. He noticed it was old stlye parchment rather than normal paper .He read the contents and smiled .Ninja can and do kill by stealth but to have a person hurt and gain an advantage in the future was more apealing to them .If they took the child he could be brought up as ninja with loyalty to the clan from the letter he would also be a mage maybe this would bring more honour to the clan .As the last and so maybe head of a house he could possibly bring in influance but as the "Boy who Lived " an unstopable curse and who was being left here so he did not get pestered or a swollen ego .Well that was a differant matter this spoke of a lot of possibilitys .They looked at each other and nodded .The leader picked up the child and like wraiths they melted into the shadows .

They knelt before their teacher and told them what had happened .He read the note .Vengeance was easy if the child is this important then loosing him would be a bad blow to the fat whale .He smiled and nodded . This will do for now .

As soon as his student were gone an old man stepped from the shadows and walked towards him ."he radiates magic some of it dark he is not a minor he is a major .. I feel destiny's hand upon this child " .The old man looked at his advisor nodded .

The advisor closed his eyes and concentrated then smiled ." I have a plan ". Yes thought the old man "that fat whale will indeed rue the day he disrespected me in such a monour.

So it was Harry Potter came to be with a clan of ninja . The advisor through the imperial court of magic found out about Voldemort and who Harry Potter was .It rose many eye brows and permission was given a gajen would come to Japan and learn the mystic arts and the ancient art of the ninja .

Harry kept his name and did not have what would be a normal childhood .He was taught several languages .Like the walking monks he was made to walk up and down slopes to build his leg muscles up .Unlike them he was first made to walk up and down planks over time the width and elevation of the plank decreased and increased respectfully .

He was also made to carry parchments 'now this might have seemed silly but his mystic arts teachers knew the old saying "healthy body healthy mind healthy magic " and contributed to his physical training .The parchments were weight increase parchments they made all his limbs weigh more than they should .It was a way they trained their war Mages .

Harry was happy he was doing well they were impressed with his natural awareness around him and he had fast reflexes . His teachers taught him to fight with his hands and all sorts of weapons .His teachers showed him how to turn a simple pen into several means of killing some one . From a simple stab into the heart or cartoroid artery to a blow gun with a poison dart . His teachers had taught him how to put barriers in his mind so no emotion were visible on his face as a assassin could not afford to be spotted by surveillance after the fact looking guilty .

As a child he had many disguises his favourite was the dummy .He would sit on a train station and just look blank with drool coming from the corner of his mouth .This was the easy part he also had to spot his teachers and fellow students .It was not good to miss one .The first time he did he was made to do 100 push ups 100 squats 100 pull ups and then made to run 5 miles pushing the student he missed in a wheel barrow so he would remember his face the next time . The student he had missed got extra prawns in his rice as a reward .

Harry also had to be the one hiding in the crowd .This was made harder by the fact he was plainly not Japanese his help came from his mystic teacher he was taught illusion charms so he could mask his looks .He also had drama teachers .This may seem an odd thing but they taught him make up and different walks and different voices .He loved drama lessons not because he liked acting but it made it easier to spot others in disguise .

Time flew for harry and he excelled in some things and did poorly in others .His defence work whether fighting with weapons hands and feet or with spells was above par but his dress sense was poor he had no idea about fashion or colour co ordination .He liked blacks dark blue and greens .Have him try to blend in a crowed of office workers it was easy for him but have him on a beach with children he stood out .

He learnt to cook fight swim ,Make potions,speak and read languages, and act he was fast and brave but try and get him to look in place on a beach or a normal school party was a lost course .

He stood before his master and friend bowed before kneeling before him. .

"Harry i am sad to say you must leave us " Harry never moved and his face showed no emotion "you will soon turn 11 and as such in your home land you would be expected to attend a school for those with the gift " he still did not move or show any reaction to this news .

"we have made arraignments for a house and a cover you shall be my ward ." He looked at the students in front of him he liked him no more or no less than any other if truth be told as he was friendly with all his students but and it was a small but Harry could scare him at times not a scare as in oh no i going hide in cupboard but as in would this child replace me one day .The child had such intensity when he was learning as if some inner part of him demanded he do great .

After finding out who he was, the war mages had spent a long time examining him .They had found an irregularity the child's scar held evil in it but also power .It took time and a few rituals but as he was only a baby it was easy to work with .all they had to do was remove the evil before it could get a grip and anchor the power .In the end it was easy first anchor the power then use a soul stealer directly over the centre of the scar .Soul stealer's were small knives that were covered in runes .They were used for important killings were the person would just die in their sleep .They were only knives as it was symbolic they could have quite easily been made from stick .A quick movement and the evil was gone but the power remained .

It did not help that the child could talk to the celestial dragons that had been a surprise .

**THE PAST **

Harry walked forward .Behind him came his master and one of his war mage trainers .They all stopped .The Two Masters behind the 3 year old child .One of the celestial dragons opened it's eyes .Harry Knelt with his head nearly touching the floor .

The two masters saw the eyes open on one of the celestial dragons and bowed

"Great one we bring you for judgement .It was a ritual as old as time the celestial guardian would judge a candidate and see if they were pure or corrupt a few candidates from wealthy family's had been toasted as al they wanted was knowledge to help the family become rich not help the country .Others had been toasted as they in their inner parts liked the idea of being a bully . The child was taking as soon as it had a reasonable ability to talk and reason out simple problems .

Harry heard this and lifted his head he walked to the place he had been told to and looked the ancient one in the face .He was most surprised when he could almost understand what the ancient one said to the others it was a rumble as judgement was made to harry it seem to be saying " let us see " .So he replied "as you wish great one .What is it you wish to see " .

To his own ears the great one spoke Japanese to the others it sounded like a hissy rumble to the great one it sounded like a child's first attempt to speak ." .The old one had met a few speakers other the years and was pleased to find another .He looked into the child s mind and found much he saw and heard the child's parents killed he saw and heard Dumbledore and McGonagall speak along with Hagrid he did not make all they said as the child was tired but he gathered enough to make judgement .He pulled out the child's mind and made the mark of the Dragon on him .

Over the years speakers had been shown marks and what they meant they wrote this down so if there was no speaker alive the Ancient ones could still pass along something they felt was important .

"he is a speaker .Make arrangements for his lessons ".

**THE PRESANT DAY**

"What shall you go as ? " Harry looked up "The fool serves me well i shall be him " .The teacher looked to his student and nodded "remember to keep to the minimal level then but it might be an idea to excel at one thing .Think about it ". Harry nodded his masters wisdom to stupid he might have to leave before he found anything to help his country to clever and he might show his true colours .It would be a fine line to walk . "Master how did I become your ward ?" The master smiled "why i found you on the Halloween night out side a restaurant in Surrey just dumped .I used my ministerial ability's and had you made my ward as my wife died some time ago and I allays wanted a child .I had thought i would be in England longer but the troubles that had brought me there stopped completely not long after Halloween so i came home and brought you with me ." It is sad to me that the accident that gave you that scar seemed to have damaged your mind but at least i had a son ". Harry nodded "and my name "setting sun " Harry nodded it was a good name "shall i answer to setting sun or Harry Potter ?" The old master thought for a moment "both to me in letters you shall be ?? to the gaigen you will be Harry Potter .I shall say I spend so much time in England that I taught you that as i did not think you clever enough to speak Japanese .This will make it easier for us to talk in secret .As not many gaijin can write our language just make your reports in the shape of art work ." .Harry nodded "art will be were I excel and I will be honoured to send my drawings to my daddy who i miss terribly " . The teacher looked at him "from what i tell these Wizards life more in the past than the present use this to your advantage .Pack we leave in the morning ". Harry got up and left he had much to do his art pack would include a lot of poisons and he still had to make the English wizards notice him .

**London England**

It had been so easy to get noticed .He had gone for a walk with his Father into hyde park when he did some wand less magic .Within moments a Magic reversal Squad had shown up to correct the problem .

"This Man " his farther said "he jumped out and startled us he pulled a knife on us and demanded money .My son is simple but protective of me and ran at him .He smiled at the boy who was sitting on the floor trying to get a Squirrel to feed from his hands .The magic reversal squad looked at the child and was about to make a comment when he spotted the scar the most famous scar in the magical world .

"Harry Potter it is Harry Potter " their whole attitude changed "how did you get this child ?" .

He went over to his son and ruffled his hair "Are that is a story you see many years ago I was in England to make sure the Japanese Ministry was OK as there had been acts of terrorism lately .I had gone out for a meal with some friends of the family in a place called ". Here he seem to stop and think "slurry Surrey something like that any way as i left the restaurant I heard a noise ". His face lit up as if he remembered something important "It was Halloween I remember seeing the costumes and fireworks .He smiled as if he had made a startling discovery .

"any way I went to the noise and found rats nibbling on a blanket .The noise seem to come from the blanket so I kicked the rats out the way .Imagine my shock at seeing a baby like this in a dirty ally being attacked by rats ". He shook his head in disgust "i made my way back to the ministry and had out healers look at the child .He had been neglected and hurt as you can see from that scar ." H e stopped ."why did you call my son -Harry Putter was it ?" .

The accident team leader smiled " years ago Harry did something important and it was well known he received that scar ."

He was about to continue when Harry's dad cut in " Are you saying my son did something so as he was injured he was dumped in an ally what evil did my son do to deserve that ?".

The team leader looked shocked then thought about how it sounded and he had to admit to himself the saviour of the Wizarding world had not been took to a hospital and he had not be seen come to think of it how did any one know of the scar this needed investigation .Whoever mentioned the scar must have been at the Potters they must have seen -

suddenly it hit him this deserved a lot of investigation by the Auror's squad .

TBC if I get any responses


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter the ninja part two 

I do not own any thing in this story bar characters i have invented all others belong to J,K,R thank you for reading .

The Auror smiled "Sir I think first we should go to your home and I can have some one from Hogwarts come and explain it all to you .Hogwarts is our country's school for magic ," He looked around "sir if you think of your living room I can transport us there ." The old man smiled "magic I would see real magic please go ahead "

He smiled as he felt the mind probe but as he was thinking of his living room and that was the only memory accessed he was OK with it .The Auror held out a tin and said "Portus" he smiled "please just touch this together .As the old man and the child touched it they felt the tug of a transportation spell .

"WOW I home and so fast magic is so wonderful " he smiled and moved to the kitchen "would you like a cup of tea sir ?" .

A "yes please " was the reply and the Auror smiled as the old man put a tea pot and some cups out ."harry why don't you go up to your room as you have had a busy day ." He smiled at his son "draw a picture of that Squirrel you had in front of you " .Harry got up and went upstairs with his silly grin on his face .

"My son is simple and even after a scare he soon returns to normal if he finds something to distract him ".

The Auror smiled "My Name is Sid Abbot I am what is called an Auror .I suppose you would say a police officer "

.

The old man smiled "So can you tell me about " he stopped there was a knock at his door "please excuse me sir ."

The Auror smiled "If it a person from Hogwarts let them in as they can explain ,much better than I can ."

The old man shuffled of to the door and opened it "ERR ello my names agrid Rubeus agrid and I come bout arry " .the old man looked at him and smiled "Hogwarts yes " .

The huge man nodded ."Please enter my humble abode " and he stepped to one side ."the first door on the right ".

Hagrid stepped into the neat little house and made his way into the room the little man had indicated inside he saw Auror Abbot and smiled "ello Sid wha you doing ere "

Sid looked up and could not believe his eye Hagrid was OK a bit simple but to talk about the Wizarding world to pick up the Harry Potter he would be the last man he chose.

"We picked up some accidental magic in Hyde park and when we got there and I saw it was Harry Potter I made a call to Hogwarts and told them we would need some one to explain it to Mr Potters Dad.

Speaking of which The old man came back into the room .

"Mr Agrid would you like some tea I can easy get another cup ?" Sid looked on "Sir it is Hagrid but it is hard to tell with his accent.

He spends nearly all his time in Scotland so his accent is hard to understand."

He smiled at Hagrid and nodded Hagrid smiled back and said he would luv a cuppa so the old man went and got a spare mug as he thought a normal cup would look silly.

When he got back he sat down and smiled as they sipped the tea ."I am sorry but due to that man attacking us I have completely forgot my manners."

He smiled " My name is Yamamoto but most English people call me Pops."

He smiled "as I an old man" He looked at the Auror and spoke "so Sid is my son in trouble with this magic he did ?"

Sid smiled "not a tall sir he did what is called accidental magic it is one of the ways we find muggle born Wizards and witches.

As long as no harm was done we send in a team of Obliviaters and they remove the memory's from muggles " the old man smiled "what is a muggle ?" Sid sat up " a muggle is a person with no magic you are classed as a is classed as a Wizard " He took a sip from his tea "You and Harry " he stopped "sorry sir it just the magical world knows him as harry potter what is his name?"

The old man smiled "I call him Setting sun as I was feeling melodramatic when I named him thinking of my age and that but most I call him sun as it sound like son if that makes sense to you."

It didn't but neither said anything "would it help if when in your world you called him Harry Potter I see no reason not to and it will make little difference to him as long as he is happy ." Pops sat back and smiled ."How much will this schooling cost me ?"

Hagrid spoke up "Oh that remind me I got arrys bank vault key here somewhere."

He started to dig in his pockets.

"So you were supposed to be Harry's Guardian then ?"

Hagrid looked up "um no why you say hat."

"Well you have his bank key I supposed I just assumed his parents left it in your keeping "

Sid looked up at this as this was another valid point.

"No Dumbledore gave it to me great man is Dumbledore."

Pops looked on "So Dumbledore was Harry's guardian then ?"

Hagrid thought about it and shook his head "No a man called Sirius Black was Harry's godfather but he went bad."

Pops looked at him "Oh it must have been Black who dumped Harry in the Alley the day after Halloween then."

Hagrid looked confused "no I took Arry from the Potters house on Halloween Black wanted to take him but Dumbledore told me to bring Arry to him at Privet drive so I took him there."

Pops and Sid looked at him ."I am sorry for asking so many questions but I do not know your culture in mine Harry would have gone to his Godfather until the parents will had been read."

Sid Looked up and spoke "yes it is the same in the magical world as well .Hagrid you should have given Harry to Sirius it was the law."

Hagrid looked upset "but Black was evil. "

Pops spoke up "what did this Black do and why did you not capture him or call people like Sid here when you saw him?"

Hagrid took a breath "Sirius Remus and Pettigrew were all James Potters friends. Sirius was Harry's godfather. After the Potters death and I refused to give him Harry he went of. Before he left he gave me his motorbike. A Week after he confronted Pettigrew and the last thing Pettigrew shouted was that he, Meaning Pettigrew was the secret keeper and Black had betrayed him to he who must not be named. Black then killed poor Peter and 13 muggles with one curse .When the Auror's got there Black was laughing saying it all his fault .All they found of poor peter was a finger ."

Pops looked at him for a moment and then spoke "So after a week the Potters will was not read ? On top of that What sort of person was this - he who must not be named? Was he kind or evil?"

They looked at him in shock Sid spoke up "He who must not be named was pure evil he tried to kill Harry when he was just 15 months old "

Pops smiled "yes precisely so how as this Pettigrew able to walk around in the daylight a week after being caught and the secret what ever that was being told .Would this 'He who must not be named' just ask take the answer and let him go or would he torture this Pettigrew Person?If he tortured him then surly after the evil ones demise and he escaped he would have sort medical attention."

Sid looked sick and even if he was slow Hagrid was slowly joining up dots in his head .

Pops looked up pleased to see doubt in their minds Harry was his and no Headmaster was going to manipulate one of his students.

"What is a secret keeper please? if you are allowed to tell me "

Pops spoke softly as he poured himself another cup tea.

Sid spoke up "The Potters were under a spell called a fidelius charm It hid there location and only the secret keeper knows were they are."

Pops took a sip of his tea and looked thoughtful "OK .So if this spell protects the secret of were some one is why does it not protect who is keeping the secret ?"

Pops took a breath Sid was about to answer him when he carried on.

"So who told you the secret Hagrid so you could get to the potters to collect Harry ?If Pettigrew did not tell you ?"

Sid spoke up "it does " He stopped how could Black have named Pettigrew the spell wouldn't have let him "bugger " he turned to Hagrid and saw dawning on Hagrid face.

"Sid I wan come wit you and make a statement I think I been played for a fool ."

Sid Looked at him and could only agree . Pops smiled .

It was a beginning .

Harry sat upstairs listening in. It was expected and he knew he would be quizzed on it.

He smiled as he heard the answers. He went over to his stuff and sorted it out. He got his art book and paints. He checked to make sure he had enough of each colour. This wasn't because he wanted to make sure they all there but because each colour had a drug in it some were poisons some were cures .even his paint brushes could be used to stab someone. Then he got out his crayons and that .They had uses from explosives to more potions when melted .They also came in handy to make wax impressions with to fake keys. He made sure he had his ropes grapples and other stuff all made to look innocent .Then sat back down and started a list of what he needed.

Sid was not happy a normal "oh your child has magic " was turning into a bloody nightmare. What the hell was going on with this kid. He knew his boss would want to know all about this.

Hagrid and Sid gave pops directions to the Leaky cauldron and Diagon Alley along with Harrys vault key.

A quick "bye from them and away they popped. For Hagrid to make his statement.

Harry came down the stairs and looked at his Father.

"So Dad .It seems like this Dumbledore has his fingers in mine and my family's business?"

Pops looked at him and nodded.

"I think Dad that he should have his fingers burnt .Do you think we could get a lawyer to come with us to the bank? I would like to see what else Dumbledore has done to me."

Pops looked at him and smiled .

"Yes son I think that a splendid idea. After all I am just a visitor here and you have no knowledge of the culture. It would be prudent to make sure we did not make any slip ups with our lack of wisdom."

Harry and his Dad Checked for what they needed on the list .

It was about 8pm when a knock came to the door.

Harry's Dad got up and answered it.

"Hello Sid. What can i do for you?"

Sid smiled.

"Well Hagrid made his statement and I told my boss Amelia Bones she told her boss Rufus and they wanted to know if I could come with you? to see if any other things did not add up."

Pops smiled "I was hoping to get a lawyer or something so they could explain my sons legal position to me. As you are the law so to speak this would save me the experience so yes please I would enjoy your company."

Sid smiled. Nodded his thanks and was about to leave when Pops invited him in.

He went into the sitting room and smiled.

Harry was laying on the floor kicking his legs up and down as if swimming humming to himself some unknown tune. In-front of him was a pad of paper and a pack of crayons.

Harry turned round and saw his Dad first.

"Dad can i have some onigiri please for supper ?"

Sid looked at Pops .

Pops smiled "OK son what sort?"

Harry's brow wrinkled as he thought then he smiled ."Salmon"

He spotted Sid and smiled .

"Would you like one as well ? They really nice ."

Sid looked at Pops "um what is onigiri ?"

Pops smiled and nodded for Sid to sit down .

"Onigiri is a rice ball .It can have several types of fillings Salmon is one type. Let me get you one and then you can see and try one. I must tell you though they are salty so you might want a drink with it."

Sid nodded "OK "

Pops left the room so Sid got up and went to see what Harry was drawing.

He was shocked the kid had talent.

Harry's picture was of a Dragon it was no species he recognised but the lines around the edges were bold but the colours themselves were blended to give it an undulating effect .It seemed to be flying its great serpentine body moving through the air. The area it looked to be flying over was Hyde park .

Sid sat next to him as he carried on drawing. Seemingly lost in his own little world.

Pops came in and smiled "I told you he loves to draw"

Sid looked up "he Is really good ,but dragons don't look like that in real life ."

Harry's head spun round."Dragons are real? Will i see Dragons at Hogwarts ? Are there any pictures of Dragons I can look at?"

"Harry let Sid answer you before you ask the next question"

Sid laughed "its OK my niece is the same about Hogwarts ,now Harry let me see if i can remember all your questions .Yes there are pictures and books about dragons. I don't think you will see one at Hogwarts but you never can tell with Hagrid as he loves them. "

Harry got a huge grin on his face .

Dad if I am a good boy do you think Santa will bring me a Dragon for Christmas ?"

Sid laughed and Pops smiled .

"Well son I think you would need to be a very very good boy for one of them. If Santa could get one in his bag. After all you wouldn't want other children's pets and presents to be eaten and burnt by you Dragon would you?"

Harry nodded then got a grin on his face "I think if I was Santa I would get rid of his reindeer's and have my sled pulled by Dragons instead. Then feed naughty people to the Dragons if they not change and become good."

Pops and Sid chuckled.

Harry to his onigiri his Dad passed him Sid got up of the floor and sat in a chair 'accepted his onigiri and his cup of tea .He tentatively bit into it and chewed slowly.

"Your right they are a bit salty but they are nice as well"

Pops smiled and nodded "Harry made them."

Sid and Pops hashed out the details for the next day. It was decided that he would turn up at 9 then get them onto the nightbus then show them around and help out were he could.

"Son it's nearly nine time for bed"

Harry looked up and nodded 'he started to pack away his paper and crayons as he finished his onigiri .He got up hugged his Dad and said "night" to Sid and went upto bed.

Sid smiled "a kid that wants to go to bed now i have seen it all "

Pops laughed "I suspect he hoping for a Dragon he normal tries to get a few more minutes most nights"

Sid laughed ,drank his tea and made his farewells. A little later Pops went to bed as well.

Harry lay in bed .To most it would look like he was asleep but he was meditating about his past and future.

**FLASHBACK MEDITATION**

"NOW REMEMBER WHEN ON ASSINMENT YOU ARE THAT PERSON ."

Master Yunkio looked at his students and chose one at random.

Harry stood up and walked forward towards his teacher.

Master Yunkio looked at the gaijin and handed him a piece of paper.

Harry read the instructions on the paper and soon got into character.

"Now class Harry here is now known as Joe. Try and make him slip up."

Harry did not fall for the first few attempts to trick him and smiled to himself.

Master Yunkio nodded "OK well done Harry sit down"

Harry went to sit down when he felt the sting of a strap across his butt.

"Did I say the exercise was over? I do not remember saying it was ,I do remember you sitting down after I called you Harry though"

He looked at the class.

"Remember just because you think it is safe does not mean you drop your disguise once in character stay in it."

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry continued his meditation and doing simple exercises like Pilates.

The next day he and his Dad got up had breakfast and did some simple tai chi exercises,until Sid showed up.

This time he didn't want a drink or anything ,and after making sure every was ready he summoned the nightbus.

Harry Gapped a huge triple decker bus had appeared out of a cloud of smoke and a bang .

He and his Dad looked at it.

"smart"

"I must agree Son it is indeed 'smart'."

A man came out and started his speech.

"Welcome to the nightbus emergency transportation for witches and wizards,I am Stan and I will be your conductor"

Sid looked at him."OK Stan? Can we have 3 for the Leaky Cauldron"

"Hi Sid .Hows the Wife and family? You lot want cocoa with it?"

Pops shook his head and Harry nodded.

"OK 2 with cocoa and one without .All the family's well thanks mate"

Stan worked it out gave Sid the price,took the money and gave him back his change. Before leading them did not take long to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and soon the three were looking at Diagon Ally. Harry turned around and watched the magic wall close behind him. "That is so so so magical "

Pops showed Sid Harry's List and explained he wanted to price everything up before going to the bank.

Sid looked at the list and soon showed them to each of the shops ,while Pops added up all the purchases .He smiled and looked at his son.

"I think I might need a bit more than what's on the list. Harry seems interested in some of the magical story books and Dragon books ,he also seemed to like some of the art books. I think he will go for that Owl as they seemed to get on well. I am unsure of some this potion stuff as I see no safety stuff included, this seems stupid to me as 11 year old should be properly protected."

He shook his head "yes defiantly protective garments"

Sid had no idea were to get some from but Pops said it be OK as he could get some laboratory stuff for his son. He looked at Harry and called him away from a jewellery shop were he was looking at Dragon pendants.

"Time to go to the bank son."

Harry nodded had one last look at the pendant of a Chinese fireball Dragon and went to hold his Dads hand.

They stopped in-front of the bank and Pops read the sign outside.

Sid told them about the Goblins and how it was a very very bad idea to get on their wrong side.

Harry hearing this went up-to the first Goblin he saw and held out his hand.

"Harry potter at your service"

The Goblin stared at him.

"I have come with my Dad to get some money out could you tell me were I need to Cue and if there are any rules I should no about politeness?"

The Goblins jaw opened to show rows of sharp teeth ,he pointed to a kiosk and carried on looking around.

Harry looked at his Dad "I think they are like the Queens guards and not allowed to talk on duty"

Pops nodded and followed Harry to the kiosk the Goblin had pointed out Sid just shook his head.

A Goblin looked up from a ledger as he saw them approach.

"Yes?"

Harry smiled "my name is Harry Potter and this is my Dad ." He held out his hand again.

The Goblin just looked at it.

Pops spoke up "Honourable Sir ,I am your humble servant Mr Yamamoto my friends call me pops as it is easier and I discern no disrespect from it. I have with me my Sons vault key and wish to make a withdrawal and to see his balance along with his parents will if it is stored here. I also want to know what if any money that has been removed without my Sons consent. Please take into account until yesterday me and my Son had no idea the Magical world existed. So any withdrawals in the last 10 years are unauthorised unless stipulated in his parents will."

The Goblin got a grin on his face "Key please"

Pops handed over the key and soon the Goblin had sent for all the pertinent information . While they waited Pops asked him some questions and studied him.

The Goblin was short maybe 4ft had pointed ears and teeth that seem to suggest a meat eater rather than an omnivore. He also seemed to have several weapons hidden upon him.

"Me and my son as new to this world do not wish to antagonise anyone if we can help it ,as such we do not know what is polite in Goblin circles and what is frowned upon? Would it be to much if you could explain what is what for us?"

The Goblin steeped his hands in front of himself .

"We Goblins are a war like race ,we have a history that to Wizards is blood thirsty. We have a warriors code we live by"

Sid sat there shocked this was not how Goblins acted.

Pops looked on and smiled "I am Japanese and have raised my son in many of our traditions. Many ancestors ago my family were Samurai, or Japanese police,Helpers."

He shook his head "it is hard to explain but they lived by the code of 'Bushido ' they were sword fighters and had great honour. They protected Lords and Lady's but also helped villages if they were under threat from bandits. To them Honour was life"

The Goblin looked on "This is how you raised your son to the code of 'Bushido'"

Pops nodded.

The Goblin suddenly got up and came round to them ,then to Sid's shock bowed from the waist to Pops then to Harry.

Harry suddenly got a serious face on him stood and returned the bow also from the waist and so did Pops.

Then they all sat down again.

"My name is Ragnorock from clan knee splitter son of Raggnor and Rockhammer .It is a Honour to meet you."

Sids jaw dropped what the hell was going on.

Harry spoke first "My name is setting sun adopted son of Yamamoto Hirasagi ,Also known as Harry potter I am Disgraced to say I have no knowledge of my birth parents."

"Yamamoto Hirasagi son of Tirashi and matsumi Yamamoto of clan Tahmariki "

A Goblin came back with some papers and a book ; handed them to Ragnorock and left.

"OK ,Here is the last will and testament of the Potters." He opened it and discovered one sheet of parchment in it .He began to read.

"we the under signed being of sound mind hereby bequeath all our worldly goods to our son Harry James Potter. To Our good friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black we leave the stewardship of our estates along with a yearly salary of 25% of any profit you guys make. So Mooney this is not charity you are going to earn it. Sirius as Harry's Godfather make sure he follows in our footsteps Marauders forever. Harry me and your Mother love you Dumbledore came to us and told us a prophecy had been made that could apply to you. He Had us make our wills just in-case Know this our secret keeper is one Peter Pettigrew .We were going to have Sirius as it but decided Peter was less likely be suspected . If we died away from home then no one might be to blame ,If however we died at home due to foul play then it is with out a doubt Peter who betrayed us. We have told Dumbledore of our will and told him it to be read to Remus and Sirius as soon as possible and to you when you reach 11."

Sid was in shock Sirius Black innocent and Peter guilty ,Dumbledore had gone against the parents wishes he carried on listening.

"Harry I love you so please take care of yourself love Dad ,"

"Hello son I hope you grown up to be as handsome as your father but maybe a bit less of a prat, Son I love you more than life itself please listen to Remus when Sirius gets an idea in his head as he has a habit of rushing of before planing anything. Sirius Remus look after my son please and don't let Dumbledore get his hooks into him ,I don't think he told us everything. Harry I have a sister you may one day wish to meet her but I doubt she will want to meet you she is a cold hearted vindictive bi oops I nearly wrote what I was thinking then. Anyway I can not see any reason for you to ever meet her but her name is Petunia Dursley and her husband is called Vernon. I would say it would be a bad experience and am against you ever meeting them. Even if they are family. "

Sid was getting less and less happy by the moment.

Ragnorrock carried on "Son. Harry I forgot it's Dad again listen take the family ring and declare that you take your responsibility as head of house Potter Remus or Sirius can show you how or even one of the Goblins Griphook is supposed to look after the family vault and that for us .Ouch Lilly you didn't need hit me. OK OK OK I be quite."

"As I was saying Son there is a Penseive memory collection in our vault as well as books and other stuff you can only take money from your trust fund until you are of age but you can take items from the family vault when you want. Son there is also a memory's of you and us before we died so you can at least see we did truly love you."

Ragnorrock was not happy and he called for Griphook.

"OK so my son has some money that is good and so is a trust fund but who are Remus lupin and Sirius Black are they the ones that dumped Harry in an Ally? Why did this Dumbledore who seems to have taken an unhealthy;thy interest in my sons family have any say in anything as he is mentioned as being maybe untrustworthy ?"

Ragnorrock shook his head "I have no idea but when Griphook gets here maybe we will all get some answers"

A Goblin entered and looked at them gathered "you called for me?"

"Yes Griphook we have just heard the Potters will and you were mentioned as the vault keeper for them."

Griphook nodded

"Could you explain why the Potters will was not read ? Why an innocent man a head of a Noble family no less is in Azkaban? Why Dumbledore had anything to do with the Potters vault will or anything else as he is not mentioned once in any sort of favourable light ?"

Griphook looked nervous "What!?"

"YOU heard me now answer the questions "

Griphook took a breath "Dumbledore told me that he was Harry Potters legal magical guardian and he would sort out everything. He told me the money he removed and the items he took were all OKed by the Potters."

"What money has been illegally removed from my sons account? and what items ?"

Griphook turned to the human "And you are?"

Ragnorrock growled "this is Mr Yamamoto he is Harry Potters legal father. He and his son only found out about the magical world yesterday. He is also samurai."

Griphook looked very nervous now "Dumbledore removed several old books and an invisibility cloak that belonged to Mr Potter, he also removed £300,000 Galleons for Mr Potters upkeep he said while he stayed at his Aunts house Petunia Dursley ."

Sid spoke up "So he failed to read the will"

Griphook looked worried.

"He failed to let every one know Sirius Black was innocent."

Griphook spoke up "Sirius Black as in head of the Black house?"

Ragnorrock nodded .

Griphook was now drawing a knife from his belt.

Sid jumped up and pulled out his wand pointing it directly at the Goblin with a cold hard voice unlike any he had used before he spoke slowly and clearly "Drop that knife and step away from Mr Potter now"

Ragnorrock spoke up "Auror that is a ceremonial suicide knife "

He turned to Griphook "Have you really done the unforgivable and not checked up on what you were told ?"

Griphook nodded "He had the Potter vault key. Plus the Potter will in his hand. I never thought to read it myself. I deserve to die for the dishonour I have brought upon the bank and my clan."

He bowed to Harry and Mr Yamamoto got the knife and slit his own throat before Sid could do anything."

Harry screamed and started to cry. His father wrapped his arms around him and started to hum a tune .

Sid was shocked and turned to Ragnorrock.

"You should have stopped him he could have gave evidence against Dumbledore now we have less proof than before."

Ragnorrock looked at him.

"He failed the bank and his clan it was the only way his spirit could gain honour. When Dumbledore stands in this bank again he will find things have changed. He has Knowingly caused dishonour to us and the Goblin nation will not look kindly to this fact. Every transaction he took every item he removed is listed .Every employee has their memory saved at the end of each day. So believe me we have evidence."

Pops looked at Sid .

Sid I think we will get some money do the shopping and leave for home would you be kind enough to get what info you need and then once Harry is at school we can move forward and find out what is going on."

Sid nodded Ragnorrock spoke up "how much were you hoping to withdraw?"

Pops looked at the list £200 Galleons should be enough. If my son needs more I can always send him some by post ."

"Owl , we send mail by Owls . The Owl that harry wanted was a post Owl it can carry messages and packages back and forth between you and your son"

Pops nodded "Hm maybe I should have one myself so I can communicate with you and the bank .Or if I need to get in touch with Harry . Make it £250 then I know we shall have enough."

Ragnorrock made a note and then it flashed and vanished .

Another Goblin came in and handed him a pouch "Here is £250 galleons and my address if you wish to Owl me ."

They thanked him and led a distraught Harry out the bank .

Sid pointed and spoke "Harry you see that shop over there it makes the best ice cream I ever have tasted ,would you like some?"

Harry lifted his head up the red eyes and tear tracks showed he had been crying .

His Dad too a look at him and passed him a tissue that was soon reduced to a soggy mess then he nodded.

Sid treated them all to ice cream and harry was soon happily looking around.

All to soon in Harry's opinion they had to leave and get his school stuff. Sid said he would get the potion stuff while Harry got his Owl and a wand .

He told them he would meet them outside Ollivander's and then they could get his books.

As soon as they separated he sent a message to his boss Amelia Bones about what had happened with an emergency Flashgram .

Then he went and got a large potion selection and made sure of good quality stuff before he paid and left.

Harry was having the time of his life in the pet shop he knew what he wanted and had got his Owl his Dad was looking for one for himself. So he amused himself looking at all sorts of strange animals. He went over to his Dad and when his Dad had finished purchasing everything he spoke up.

"Dad I can't see any Dragons for sale so I think I have wait and see if Santa gets me one."

The shop keeper smiled .

Once outside they headed to Ollivander's and went about getting a wand.

After many swishing and crashing and a couple of explosions he had his wand a 12 inch holly with a phoenix feather core . With a weird goodbye of "yes great but terrible things .I hope only great things from you Mr Potter"

Sid was outside waiting for them and Harry showed him his new wand.

A Goblin came running up-to them and bowed .

"I am sorry but in the excitement Mr potter forgot his ring"

They looked confused until the Goblin said about the family ring so they headed back to the bank . Instead of the kiosk they were led to a roller coaster that Harry loved and said he would make reasons to do this often. The Goblin smiled took the vault key and a massive door opened .He led them to a stand were a ring was sitting on black felt .

"Mr Potter please pick it up and put it on this finger " said the Goblin pointing to the correct finger and repeat after me.

"I Harry James Potter hear-by accept my family ring in the name of all the Potters before me . "

He waited till Harry had said that then went on. "To honour and protect my family to the best of my ability so mote it be"

As soon as Harry said the last words he was surrounded by a white glow when it was gone the ring sat on his finger and a crest was on his shirt .

"That is his family crest .As a head of house he is now classed as an adult in most things. He can not drink drive or any them sort of things but he can take his seat in the Wizinzingot or appoint a proxy voter ."

"My Dad" was from Harry's lips as soon as he heard that "Can do all my money and other stuff till I get old enough to understand it . Please tell me what I have to sign so Dad can sort it all out "

The Goblin smiled and pulled a bit of parchment out.

"Harry I need you to put a drop of blood and the ring onto this parchment it will make your dad able to do all that."

Sid was shocked this Goblin seemed nice what the hell was going on .

Harry turned his head away and one "ouch " later some blood and the impression of his family ring and his Dad was in charge.

His Dad also had to add a drop of blood . The Goblin looked at them and told them that was all unless they wanted to look at the books and see if they needed any.

A Quick search and they found a few that would help Harry and his Dad some were on classes he would be taking others were on law and Wizarding ways.

After another thrill filled ride they left the bank to get the rest of the stuff needed.

Harry got a many layered trunk and after trying to move it asked why it didn't come with wheels .His Dad said he would get some fitted . All to soon in Harry's repeated opinion they arrived home. He did get a cup of hot chocolate this time on the nightbus and said he would go to bed early as he was tired.

He had just got to the top of the stairs when he heard his Dad speak.

"Thank you for distracting him with the ice cream "

Sid's reply of "your welcome " was soon heard.

All to soon it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts he and his father had plans and counter plans.

As Sid said goodbye to Hannah and Harry he turned to Pops and smiled.

"normally I would joke about now the kids gone I can get some p an q but Harry is so nice I miss him already. My niece Hannah and her friend Susan will look after him. Come on lets go and have a drink "

They were about to leave when they saw a group of red heads arrive Sid spotted Molly looking around and as soon as she saw what was obviously a muggle born she nearly shouted "OK what platform do we want ?"

A small male redhead responded "Platform 9 and 3 quarters"

Sid shook his head. The child who was looking lost went over and after a breif chat was shown through a few minutes later she shouted the same thing again.

Sid was now puzzled but Pops was watching as well.

"You said there is a big secret yes?"

Sid nodded

"Yet she shout it out for all to hear. Have you noticed it to lost boys with black hair like my Harry's ?"

Sid hadn't but then he did "Dumbledore ,She worked for him a bit in the last war so did her husband. I wonder what game he playing?"

Pops hummed then spoke up.

"Are they Pureblood ?"

Sid stated they were .

"He knows Harry knows no one who is magical would he try to influence who Harry is friends with ?"

Sid did not look happy but stated it was most likely then the two left.

Harry stared at the massive steam engine Hannah and Susan 'call me sue' explained about the Hogwarts Express .

"They always make sure to have enough carriages as they know how many accepted their invites and it would look bad if the train was to crowded . The Hogwarts Express has been running 200 years nearly and is the only purely magical vehicle aloud.

Harry just stared drool coming from his mouth. He reached into a pocket and brought out his camera and took a picture of it before the girls dragged him of.

Once their luggage was on-board and they were seated they got to know each other a bit better with a simple question game. As two knew a lot about the magical world and the other about the 'muggle' world it was a learning experience for all.

Soon the train was moving and Harry and his new friends settled down. Nothing much happened and Harry fell asleep.

As soon as he was asleep the two girls started to talk.

My uncle said he a bit simple but really nice and all the story's about him are lies."

He identified Hannah voice.

"Yer my aunt is not happy and she and your uncle are going to do some investigating she wants me to keep an eye on him as she thinks he has enemies in high places "

Soon the to old friends changed subject and Harry carried on with his meditation.

He was awoken twice ,once with a girl looking for a toad and once by a sweet trolley.

When they finally got to the station Harry and co changed into their school robes. They were met by Hagrid who Harry run up-to and hugged. He ignored every one and asked about Hagrids well fare. After a few answers Harry Hannah Sue and a rather plain looking girl got into a boat that moved it's self much to Harry's joy. They started on the trip to Hogwarts.

Harry held out his hand "Harry Potter, This is Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot ."

The girl ignored them and stuck her nose in the air .

"It seems " Harry started "That some people have never heard of manors or maybe they have a bad up bringing and are really badly educated in proper etiquette and respect"

Sue nodded but Hannah just agreed and added "Well some people are people others little better than animals with their manors."

The girl went red "I will have you know I am from a Pureblood family and I will not lower myself to talk to blood traitors and morons."

Sue and Hannah looked at Harry who had tears in his eyes this time Hannah spoke "yes Pureblood mind you I think that just another way to say inbred . We all know what happens to inbred bitches there pups are worse than them."

Harry stared and shook his head "you said a bad word "

Hannah smiled "Harry bitches is what a female dog is called it not a bad word in this way."

Sue nodded .

So Harry smiled.

They soon had their first site of the castle and it took their breath away .

They lined up and harry grabbed Hannah and Susans hand as they were led inside by a stern looking women .

There were a lot of children here and harry looked around he saw the head table and noticed an evil look two people gave him.

The one with a turban and what looked like a Garlic necklaces looked at him and then turned away fast but Harry had caught the look of hatred. The other was a greasy haired hooked nose man and his look never changed .

Harry was surprised to fell someone try his mental barriers and let them into his day dream room. Then quickly turned to Sue and spoke to her before his defences could be tested more.

He was about to start a conversation when an old ratty looking hat split lengh ways and started to sing .

Harry stood opened mouthed and after the song said in quite a load voice "that is so brilliant. I hope I learn how to make one of them."

The older students smiled and a few laughed.

Soon the sorting began Hannah and Susan both went to Hufflepuff. Harry clapped for both of them.

It came to his name soon enough now to test his mental ability's as all the time the others were being sorted he tried to work out how to not let the hat know to much.

"Harry Potter"

His name had been called ,he made his way up to the hat sat down on the stool and waited as the hat settled onto his head.

"Hmm some mental barriers"

"wow I hear a voice in my head " Harry shouted out this is so special"

Some laughter followed this announcement.

"you can talk to me by just think the words young mister Potter "

"Hello what do you mean by mental barriers Mr hat?"

"I see so you are unaware of them' hmm well it seems as if you have something blocked in your mind"

Harry thought "When I was young my Daddy took me to a specialist and he said I might be a bit slow due to what caused this scar on my head. He also said that I may have seen something really bad and locked it up in my mind "

The image of a Psychiatrist talking to a small Japanese man in Japanese appeared in his mind . The hat watched it and had to agree it was a possibility.

"well Mr Potter I wonder were I should put you in Slytherin for your ambition as you do have them or maybe in Hufflepuff for your ability to make friends and your loyalty maybe Ravenclaw as you love to learn or Gryffindor for you courage and willingness to stand up for others "

The hat sat and thought this child was one quarter of them all he was with out a doubt the hardest he had ever had to sort.

Harry spoke up "could I go to that one please ?"

He showed the hat in his head what one

"why"

Harry smiled "I Like the colours "

The hat laughed and the teachers and the students wondered why.

In a load voice hat spoke up "GRYFFINDOR!"

Some red heads started to sing and dance proclaiming they had Potter.

Harry just chose a seat and sat down . Once the sorting was over and a few comments from the headmaster ,a meal appeared before them and Harry started to eat.

A prefect led them to their room then to their dormitory Harry got a bed in the corner near the window and smiled as he looked out at how many hand hold there were.

He got into bed after a quick shower and introductions to his new dorm mates and went to bed .

After a early morning exercise session he headed down stairs with a lad called Dean who loved art as well .

Deans friend Seamus was already sitting down for breakfast so Dean said bye and left Harry.

Harry sat next to the bushy haired girl with the silly name and smiled at her.

"Hello again did you find your friends toad?"

Hermoine looked at the goofy looking kid next to her she might be a nerd and she knew she was but at least she didn't have a booger hanging from her nose or a bit of drool running down her chin. She had been brought up to be polite so she answered him.

"Yes we did thank you."

The kid grinned again "Harry Potter at your service" and held out his hand.

She smiled "Hermoine Granger at yours"

After a few notices were Harry took out a pen and pad and copied down what the Headmaster was saying the Head of houses went around dishing out the time tables.

Harry looked at his and started to doodle on the corners.

"You can't do that you will get in trouble."

Burst from Hermoine lips before he had got started properly .He looked at her and smiled.

"It is my table is it not and as such as long as I do not draw over the words then I can decorate it if I like."

She stared at him "But you could get in trouble"

He smiled again "were we told not to draw on them?"

she shook her head in the negative and opened her mouth then shut it again he was right.

"Hmm potions first lesson. Are you any good at directions as I get lost easily?"

he asked her.

This time she smiled and he noticed she had rather rabbit like front teeth "Yes I'm not to bad .Why do you want me to help you find your way ?"

**potions class **

Harry nodded and said it would be good for her to help him and as they in same lessons until he got the place worked out would she mind being his guide. She had nothing against it so she agreed.

Harry walked into the potions class and sat on the first stool he could.

Hermoine sat next to him.

After a while a man walked in and Harry noticed the spell work on his cloak to make it move about .He had to smile to himself .Maybe this was the drama teacher not the potions teacher.

The teacher started to talk as Harry let a little drool come from the corner of his mouth .

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,"he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape looked around and softly said , "Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity. " This might have raised a few eyebrows but when they spotted Potter sitting there with drool coming from his mouth and a dumb look on his face they tried not to snigger .

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked at him with a little more drool coming out and replied " A potion."

The class stared Snape stared did his ears deceive him he couldn't have said what he did "10 point from Gryffindor for a wrong answer.

Harry put his hand up and spoke "but we in potions so the answer must be a potion just because I not know what potion does not make me wrong."

The class stared "20 points from Gryffindor for cheek .Maybe you will do better with this Question then Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

Harry looked around then to every one's amusement started to walk around the class.

Well nearly every ones Snape was in shock then angry "what are you doing potter ?"

Harry smiled and some more drool come out his mouth he wiped it on a hanky "I am looking to see what cupboard hold the potions ingredients so I can tell you what one to look into."

The class was stunned Snape was sure the Potter brat was making fun of him and docked 40 points . "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? And sit down ."

Harry smiled to himself this is so much fun he thought and sat next to a Slytherin girl .He held out his hand and said "my name is harry what's yours?"

She answered automatically "Daphne Greengrass"

Snape was furious "Potter what do you think you are doing ?"

Harry looked up and spoke "you told me to sit down and my daddy always said a man should be polite when sitting with a pretty women so I was being polite and asking her name .Didn't your daddy tell you to be polite when with a women ?"

The class just stared and sniggers could be heard many were trying very hard not to howl with laughter .

"Potter sit in a chair away from the Slytherin NOW " Harry got up and wondered over to Professor Snape's chair and sat down .

The class froze no way did he just sit in Snape's chair ."POTTER WHAT IN HADES NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING "

Snape was apoplectic with anger.

Harry sat there with the same dumb expression on his face "Sir you said to sit in a chair away from the Slytherin's this is the only chair in the room all others are stools .So I sat on the only chair available .Was I in the wrong ?"

He tilted his head to one side as if trying to think. Snape tried he really did to calm down but one this was a Potter and two he was being made fun of by a moron he stormed over to Potter

"Go and sit next to Longbottom Now."

Harry seemed to shrink in on himself and hide Snape had enough he grabbed Potters shoulder and then he started to scream Potter had grabbed a quill of his desk and stabbed his hand with it.

Potter shot up and ran around the room as soon as he got to the door he pulled it open and ran out .

Every one was shocked what the hell had just happened .

Harry was trying very hard not to laugh but it really had been to easy.

That would teach the idiot to try and invade his mind .A voice called out "what are you doing no students in the hallway during class time? "

Harry put on his sad scared face "Bad man bad man in that class " he pointed to the potions door .

Then Harry saw the cat and sat down "nice kitty what a pretty Kitty what's your name then " and he started to fuss the cat .

Argus Filch was stunned one minute the brat was bawling now he was fussing his cat .To make it worse Mrs Norris was purring .

The potion's door slammed open and Snape came out he looked ready to kill someone "POTTER " he headed towards the boy .

The whole attitude of the boy changed "HE HE HE BAD MAN HE BAD MAN " he started to shout .Filch looked stunned the boy had got up and was hiding behind him .while pointing at Snape .

The headmaster was warned about the problem in potions by one of the portraits and was making his way to the lab when he heard Severus voice "POTTER" echo down the passageway .He decided to hurry this did not sound good .

Harry kept dodging Snape by moving around Filch and not letting Snape come close to him .

The potions door was open and some small faces were watching the whole thing .They spotted the Headmaster coming and decided to watch .

"What is going on here " the Headmasters quiet voice asked .

Argus Filch spoke up "this boy was out of class I asked him why and he said bad man in their .Meaning the potions room then Professor Snape came out and started on the boy and has not stopped since .

Snape looked evilly at Filch "the brat stabbed me with a Quill .I want him Expelled now ." .Both Dumbledore and Filch turned to Harry .

"Did you stab ? Professor Snape Harry " asked the headmaster in a soft voice trying to calm the sobbing child .

Harry looked up "my daddy said world has lot bad men in and if I met one and he try to hurt me I should hit him with the first thing I see and run for help so I did ".

Dumbledore shook his head "why do you think Professor Snape is a bad man ?"

Harry sobbed "he shouted at me he grabbed my shoulder he complain and took house point away when I was right and and and he touches or looks at little boys he a ped ped ped a"

Filch helped him out "pedophile."

Harry smiled at him and nodded "what he said .

The headmaster shook his head "Harry Professor Snape is not a pedophile why would you say such a thing ?"

Harry looked up with a face plastered with innocents .

" How did he know one of the children had a Longbottom ? If he had not looked .He told me to sit next to Longbottom and pointed to a child .My Daddy says grown men should not mention children's bottoms .So I hit him with something to stop him grabbing me and ran when this nice man with his nice Kitty helped me. "

He smiled and Mr Filch who was in shock at being called nice .

The class couldn't help it and broke out in laughter all pretence of being in class stopped .

Snape was lived now he was truly humiliated "Mr Potter, Harry ,Longbottom is the last name of one of the children in your class not a description of a child."

Harry looked at him and said in a quite voice "you mean he not a bad man .Then why did he yell at me and grab me?"

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose "Severus why did you grab Mr Potter and why did you yell at him?"

Severus looked humiliated as he told the Headmaster the whole story and when he tried to cover a bit up like the point deductions , The brat added them as he said he had been brought up to tell the whole truth not just the bits that could get him out of trouble.

Albus was trying he really was his twinkling eyes could have been used as search lights .He gave Harry his points back and a couple more for doing the right thing as he saw it .

Snape nearly killed Harry there and then .

He also told him he had to apologise to the Professor and the class for disrupting it .Harry was only to happy to do that and turned around to the mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin student's that had made their way into the corridor and said he was sorry and Professor Snape was not a pedophile but just a miss understood man .

Just like the Headmaster had explained to him .Snape made the class go back into the potions room and went of to the infirmary while the Headmaster took over his class .

Sadly the Headmaster read his notes and asked questions Hermoine Granger won Gryffindor 200 points for her knowledge and her near perfect potion while Mr's Crabbe Goyle lost 50 for their ineptitude .Mr Longbottom and his partner Mr Potter got an OK as Mr Potter with his simple view on things made sure like when he cooking with Daddy he had the right ingredient in the right amount in the right order so he could add as needed .

The Potions was not perfect but it was good as Harry might have lost count when stirring .When the class was over and they all left Albus bent over with laughter it had been so hard to keep in he now took the earliest opportunity to laugh and was sure it would be around the school in record time.

**Transfiguration class**

Harry walked into Transfiguration class and smiled .He could tell the cat sitting there was not normal.

He smiled to himself and walked over to it.

"Pretty Kitty " picking the Kitty up he made his way to a seat and started to fuss the "kitty" .

Other students came in and saw him fussing a cat and said nothing Hermoine came and sat next to him .

"I Really love cats . Is it a he or a she ?"

Harry Grinned and turned the kitty onto its back and carried on fussing it and said "it is a she"

"I wonder what pretty kitty called" Harry asked Hermoine.

Hermoine looked at him "isn't she your kitty then ?"

Harry smiled "nope kitty was in room think it teachers pet."

Harry smiled and carried on rubbing the cats belly.

Draco Malfoy was not a happy person the idiot Potter had cost his house a lot of points and made his Godfather look stupid this could not be allowed to continue .Sadly Draco was not one for brains he was spoilt so why did he need them "Daddy "could buy his way out of a problem or pay for better grades so he did as any spoilt kid who had delusions of intellect and a need to bully .

He walked over to Harry Bloody Potter and asked in a false tone "may I see the cat please ?"

Harry looked up and smiled "OK " and handed the cat over to the blonde Slytherin kid .

Draco smiled and moved away he grabbed the cat by her neck and started to shake her "Here kitty kitty you awake ."

He smiled evilly "I think you look better in Slytherin's colour's and as he spoke he pulled out his wand and cast a colour changing spell .

It didn't quite work so in disgust he pulled his arm back over his shoulder to throw the cat when all of a sudden the cat felt a lot heavier and all the other kids were staring behind him in shock .

He slowly turned around and came face to face to "Professor professor Mcgonagol " he was in shock and he was still holding her neck.

."MR MALFOY LET GO OFF ME " Draco let go and started to back up sadly he also managed to fall over Potters leg that was sticking out and fell on the floor .

Draco was white and the whole class was in shock "MR Malfoy what is the law regarding a Wizards or a witches Familiar .As a Pureblood you must know what it is?"

Draco stuttered "It is illegal to harm another witch or wizards familiar and any one who does is subjected to a heavy fine " he stopped and his lack of brain kicked in again "But is wasn't his familiar it was you and your your ."

She looked at him "yes Mr Malfoy I am what?"

He froze "Your my teacher head of house and deputy hea hea."

She moved closer "sorry what was that?"

He gulped "your deputy headmistress " .He fainted .

She looked at the rest of the class "be seated " she didn't have to say it twice.

"WOW you are so special a catty women " and Harry started to clap several other students started to clap from their seats .

Professor Mcgonagol stood in front of the class .

"Today we shall learn about transfiguration .This is were you change one thing to another."

Harry spoke up "like Kitty into women " Harry said .

She smiled "yes it is amazing Mr Potter ". Now "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. You will tell Mr Malfoy he will not be attending any more classes with me wont you ."

She smiled The blonde ponce would complain to his Father and she would give him a choice a fine or a term in prison for assault .

Yes it looked like Mr Malfoy would be buying brooms for the whole school. It was about time the Deatheater used his money for some good . She handed out a matchstick to each student .

She smiled when Harry spoke up "Please Professor can I have a dead match as my daddy said I not allowed to play with live matches as I could hurt myself ."

she took his match up and light it then blew it out .

He smiled at her "thank you Professor " and she smiled back ."No problem Harry " .

She looked at the class "now class we are going to turn this matchstick into a needle ." She showed them the wand movements and how to pronounce the spell .

Harry put his hand up and she went over to him "yes Harry ".He smiled at her "Professor what sort of needle? "

She looked at him with her head cocked to one side ,So he carried on "I mean do you want knitting needle sail needle or a sowing needle .As you said I got to think of needle when I cast spell " .

She looked at him pulled out a matchstick from her pocket said the spell and made a simple sowing needle .

Harry looked at it and tried to copy it .

Hermoine looked at the needle and on her second attempt got it right ."congratulations Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor " she smiled "thank you Professor it helped with having something to look at to compare it to ."

The professor looked at her and smiled "would you help Mr Potter please ."

Hermoine was only to happy to help Harry .He smiled at her as she held his hand and put his wand into the right position then she told him the correct pronunciation for the spell .He got it right when he had 1 minute of class time left and got 5 points .

He smiled and hugged Hermoine "thank you thank you " .

Professor McGonagall smiled .He was so sweet and there was no deception in him he was just happy to get something right .As she called class over and gave out the homework Harry smiled to himself this was just to easy .Draco on the other hand was not smiling he had come round and realised he had been left on the floor .

He had got up and shouted out about his Father hearing of this .This only got him a detention and told he was banned from the classroom .He also managed to loose 300 points from Slytherin .His Godfather and father would not be happy .

After Transfiguration it was Dinner time so Harry Hermoine and a sulking Draco went to lunch.

Harry marvelled at the food appearing again, and soon got to eating in a polite but happy manner.

"What we got next Hermoine ?"

she checked her schedule "flying with madam Hooch out side."

Harry nodded and went back to his meal.

Ron Weasly a red headed kid with several brothers also in Gryfindor was shouting about how good he was on a broom but many thought if there was a bad manners comp or a how far can you spit your food when talking comp he would win hands down .

After they had finished Harry took Hermoines hand to many sounds of laughter and left the hall.

Harry went all the way to the flying lesson holding Hermoine hand with his normal silly grin on his face.

**Harry and his first flying lesson**

Madam Hooch stood and watched them come towards her.

She could hear a child bragging and one look told her it was the Malfoy spawn .Once they had all settled she spoke "Today we shall learn the basics of flying we shall be using the new school brooms that we got due to Mr Malfoy's actions This morning ".

Draco went red

" I shall not put up with any messing around or rule breaking any one who does will be banned from flying ". She looked around "Do I make myself clear ?"

The class nodded ."Right now take one broom and stand next to it "

They all moved took a broom and stood with it .She showed them how to lay it on the floor and how to say up and have the broom come to her hand ."Now then class I want you to copy what I just did."

There were shouts of "up" from all over she noticed Potter and Malfoy got it on the first try as well as a few others .When all the students had made the broom rise .

"OK now this is how you mount a broom " went and showed them the correct way to mount a broom "it does not matter if you male or female this is the way to mount it .

As each student mounted their broom she smiled the Cleansweep sevens were a nice broom and must of cost Malfoy a fair bit .It would teach the jerk a lesson .She had them kick of and suddenly turned Neville Longbottom had shot up in the air and was loosing control of the broom she called all of them down and tried to talk Neville down sadly he fell and by the sound of it broke at least one bone .

"I am taking Longbottom to the infirmary .No One is to fly Any one who flies when I am not here will be banned for their whole time at Hogwarts .Do you all understand ?"

The "Yes Professor" from all made it clear they had .

No sooner had she gone than Draco saw Neville's Remembrall picked it up and smirked "oh I wonder how Longbottom will be before he finds out he lost this .Hermoine spoke up "Draco leave it alone give it here ".

Draco sneered "shut up mud blood I will do as I want ". A lot of the Gryffindor's took a deep breadth Draco jumped on his broom and shot up shouting about how he going hide it on top the school or maybe up a tree . As all eyes were on him Harry looked around and spotted a teachers back in one of the upper windows .

He smiled and pulled out a catapult and shot a small stone at the window .The Teacher turned around in time to see Draco pull back his arm to throw the Remembrall .

Professor McGonagall heard something hit her window she got up and turned around .She had a hard time believing her eyes .

Draco Malfoy had his arm back and something in it .It looked like he was about to throw it .She opened her window "MR MALFOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LAND NOW " .

Draco went white and landed .Professor McGonagall made her way down to were the flying lesson was being held .As she went up to the students Draco looked ready to feint .

"Mr Malfoy what were you doing ?" he started to stutter and try to make an excuse " can any one tell me what happened ?"

She looked around and not many were moving but Harry had his hand up and was smiling .

"OK Harry what happened " .

Harry smiled "Neville fell of his broom and dropped a ball Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary and she told us not to fly ." He cocked his head to one side and then pulled his hanky out and blew his nose ."Draco then pinched Neville's ball " then he seem to think of something "oh yes Hermoine asked him to hand it over and he said shut up mud blood . Professor what's a mud blood ?"

Draco went even whiter if that was possible "Mr Malfoy 100 points from Slytherin for using that term .100 points for flying with out a teacher present put your broom down and stand over there ."

She was about to walk of when Madam Hooch returned .

Madam Hooch had dropped Neville off and made her way to the flying pitch .She spotted Minerva next to the flying student and Mr Malfoy putting a broom into the rack then going to stand in the corner .

"Professor McGonagall why are you here and why is Mr Malfoy putting his broom away . Minerva smiled at her friend "Mr Malfoy decided to steal some of Mr Longbottoms property and then he decided it was a good idea to ignore your instructions and take off and throw said property away ."

She was smirking Malfoy had just got the school new brooms and must have paid extra to order them and have them delivered on the same day and already his son was in trouble and looked to be banned from flying .

Madam Hooch looked at Draco "is this true ?"

Draco hung his head and mumbled "what was that Mr Malfoy ?" He looked up and nodded his head "yes Professor "

"OK Mr Malfoy you are banned from flying for the rest of your school life .Spend your flying lessons with Mr Filch helping clean the school after all you might as well be doing something productive with your time ".

Draco looked at her and spluttered "when my farther hears of this .he brought these brooms and he will "

He stopped he had just remembered why his farther had to buy the brooms.

"Mr Malfoy " said Professor Hooch "100 points for disrespecting a teacher 50 points for threatening a teacher and detention all week for disobeying a teacher .I believe you were bragging about your flying ability before the class as you will not be on a broom again I think you should get acquainted with the other flying method you can help Professor Plank by cleaning out the school stables and the Thestrals area ."

Draco blanched his first day and he had lost count on the amount of points he had lost .

Minerva looked at harry and then at Draco and smiled Mr Potter I think 10 points for answering my questions as well ."

Harry looked at her wiped his nose again and smiled then turned to Hermoine and smiled " Did I do good ?"

Hermoine smiled and told him he had .So he gave her a hug .

Professor McGonagall walked away then thought of something she heard Madam Hooch tell the children to mount up and fly again .

So she turned around and watched for a while it was nice to be outside for a bit .There seemed to be no really good fliers Then she saw Harry and smiled he was a sweet boy even if he was simple but then again a killing curse to the head who could blame the child .She watched as he seem to get more courage on the broom he was about 5 ft of the floor when he suddenly got a big grin on his face and started tearing around the area weaving in and out the trees whooping for joy .She smiled then she noticed as he got faster he seemed not to care he was going faster and weaved in and out with no problem smiling and laughing the whole time .

"Mr Potter could you come here please " she called out and smiled as Harry shot over to her and stopped beside her with a grin still on his face .

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

She looked at him and smiled "Do you know what Quidditch is ?"

He shook his head and she explained about the seeker part of the sport .He looked excited "you mean if I get on the team I can fly more " she smiled and nodded .

"There is one thing and she explained about Bludgers Quaffles and the other stuff involved in the sport ."

"I would have to ask Daddy first but I would like to play ."

He smiled at her as if thinking "Do you have nets on the floor ?"

She looked at him a bit puzzled "what do you mean ?"

Harry smiled as if Xmas had come early and explained how his Daddy had took him to a circus and how the tight rope walker after had shown them how to walk on the tight rope on a smaller kiddy version and how he was no good at it and fell onto the net .He told her how much fun it was bouncing in the net and how it made sure new people did not hurt themselves trying to walk on the tightrope .

A smile light her face "Mr Potter thank you .You Have given me a wonderful idea .The Professional players do not use anything like that but we a school .I think I can get Professor Flitwick to put cushioning charms all over the pitch then if any one falls off they will not be hurt .Every year Madam Pomfrey complains about Quidditch accidents this will make her and the parents happier take another 40 points ."

Harry was happy and smiled even bigger if that was possible ."go on harry back to class and thank you for the idea."

She turned around and was about to walk away when she stopped "Mr Potter do you think it would help if I lent you a book on Quidditch and sent your Dad a leaflet about it with your letter ?"

Harry nodded so hard she thought the poor boys head would fall off . Smiled and went back inside .

Harry flew over to the field and started of again he saw Hermoine struggling and went up to her.

"Hello are you having problems ?"

Hermoine looked at Harry and nodded "I am a bit scared and I don't feel safe .How do you manage to go so fast as this is your first time on a broom isn't it ?"

Harry looked at her "I can ride a push bike with out stabilizers and a broom is like a push bike but I don't have to peddle ."

She looked at him and saw the similarity straight away .

Harry got off his broom ."OK come level with me "

Hermoine did so Harry put out his hand and held her shoulder .

"OK now we shall go forward slowly and I will hold you just like my Daddy did to me when I had my stabilizers took of my bike ."

Hermoine slowly went forward and then round a corner all the time Harry held onto her .

Madam Hooch looked down and was surprised it looked like Harry was trying to pull Granger of her broom so she shot down "What is going on here ?" She asked.

"Hermoine spoke up "I am scared so Harry told me it like riding a bicycle with no stabilizers on .He said his Dad held him while he moved so he still felt safe ." She smiled at Harry

"so Harry was holding me till I got my courage up."

Madam Hooch was glad her first impression had been wrong and looked at Harry "a good idea Mr Potter .Take 10 Points ."

He smiled at her "do you have any more ideas that could help?"

She didn't think he would as he was so simple but he spoke up "well I was talking to Professor McGonagall about Quidditch and mentioned nets for tight rope walkers. She said she was going to see Professor " he stopped and wiped his mouth and his nose "Flitwick " he continued as if he hadn't just stopped mid sentence to blow his nose " to see about cushioning charms on the pitch .Could you do something like that here.

Because we know less than the Quidditch players." She looked at him "Mr Potter that is brilliant have 20 points."

Harry smiled and looked at her "If every one could ride a bike then they would know how to sit on a broom and if the broom could not go high then if you fell it not hurt."

She looked at him "The old school brooms could be charmed to go no more than 4 or 5 ft in the air and when someone better they could use the newer brooms with cushioning charms one the ground if they did fall of the newer brooms then they not get hurt .Also it would mean less chance of damaging the new brooms.

Mr Potter take another 20 points and please carry one helping Miss Granger ". harry smiled and the teacher took off.

Harry waited till Hermoine was ready and started walking with her by the end of the class he was not walking with her holding onto her, he was just beside her .

All in all he really liked the lesson .

There last lesson of the day was one on how to write with a quill properly and how to trim the nibs for once Harry never earned a point but then again he never lost one either.

He went Happily to bed that night pretending not to notice the amount of people commenting on the house point situation already and what had happened to Snape in his class.

I hope you like Harry's first day at school .


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter the Ninja. Chapter 3**

I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected with the original.

I do lay claim to any of my own ideas.

* * *

This was beta read by **hentai18ancilla** so a big thank you to her.

* * *

Harry slept well his first night and woke up early, he made sure no one else was awake before he went into his trunk and pulled out a small doll and a diminutive wooden box before he sat back on his bed and guardedly pulled his curtains around him.

First he took his decoy dummy ( part of his kawarimi set ) and enlarged it with a feint pulse of chakra. He checked to make sure it was the right model that had his Hogwarts night stuff on then he took the little wooden box opened it and pulled out his hunting kit. He checked it all over and made sure all the parts were undamaged and fully functional.

He would not make the same mistake again.

**FLASHBACK **

" Put on your kit and follow." Ordered his Sensei brusquely.

Harry looked at his sensei and quickly put on his hunting kit, he then pulled on his trousers and then his tabi socks which were made of dark black dragon skin; soft supple yet extremely durable. They were ankle boots, which were criss-crossed with leather straps to hold them on instead of laces, unlike normal shoes these were more like a camels foot, one piece split off for the big toe and the other toes separated in a separate section. This was so a ninja could bend his toes around ropes or branches as he climbed. Harry made sure the straps were done up then slipped on his top and gloves. At the end he put on his goggles and night mask. He ran a finger over the activation runes and faded silently from sight.

Most wizards liked invisibility cloaks, ninja didn't because an arm could easily be seen coming out of a cloak but an already invisible arm could quite easily snuff out a targets life. He made his way through the door and headed along the corridor, he heard a slight noise to one side and moved cautiously around it. With so many students invisible he had to pay attention to everything. He thought about using the suction runes on his gloves but figured others would do the same, he faced the same problem with the ceiling. He smiled mischievously to himself and thought, 'I wonder how many schools make it this hard to get to a lesson?'.

He decided he had stayed in one place to long, sadly this was true as just as he made a move to leave he felt a sharp prick on his right arm and pain flared strongly through his whole body. He wanted to scream out as a thousand kunais stabbed him in vital areas and electricity jackknifed unerringly through his nervous system. In short it hurt like hell. He started to sway as the pain increased. Sweat beaded his brow but still he never screamed, instead he took a step, then another as his vision started to blur and after his sixth almost drunken step he finally collapsed completely exhausted.

The next thing he knew he was being awoken by his sensei above him.

"Do you know why you were hit?" He asked blandly.

Harry thought about it and had to say he had no clue, one did not make guesses it did not bode well when asked to fix the guess then get hit again.

His sensei nodded and held up Harry's kit, or to be more precise his shirt, scrutinizing the worn rag he noticed a small area about and inch wide was dangerously torn. He dropped his head, the punishment had been light he could have got himself- and if working in a team, them- killed. "Thank you sensei I shall do better."

His sensei nodded affirmatively, "That is all any of us can try for."

**End Flashback **

* * *

When all Harry's preparation were fastidiously completed, Harry moved the curtains enough to let him past. He slipped away without a sound. He got down to the common room and was glad to see several senior students already up. He smiled wickedly, he could wait until someone opened the portrait but he had a better idea when he saw Percy Weasly who was a sanctimonious git that needed to be taken down a notch. Percy was so filled with delusions of his own worth it was unreal. How the hell did he ever get through a single door without scraping his head Harry had no clue.

He moved next to Percy and dropped a small stink bomb, then quickly moved near the window. He waited patiently for the riot to unfold.

Percy was telling some other student how they were setting out their study plans wrong when he moved his foot so he could look over another students work. It was enough his toe caught the stink bomb and set it off. To all the students in the room it sounded like Percy had let one rip that was before the smell hit them, rotten cabbages.

The student nearest to Percy looked up and took a breath to berate Percy for letting rip near him when he noticed two things first Percy was as red as his hair and second opening your mouth and breathing in when someone has really bad gas is not good. The poor student looked like he was about to hurl. When Percy saw them all looking at him, "It wasn't me he exclaimed!"

A more intelligent student ran to the window and threw it open and stuck their head out and took a few deep cleansing breaths, soon to be joined by the rest of the nauseous students. Harry smiled and watched as they all headed out of the common room leaving a blustering Percy still denying he had farted. Sadly no one ever believes the person claiming they didn't do so…

Harry easily made his way out the window and just hung on the wall for a moment. Looking around he noticed many things that could be used to hide behind like Gargoyles, he also noticed drainpipes and how the windows could be used to help with his illicit climbing as well as his entry and exit from school. Then he turned his attention to the real purpose of this mission. He activated the record and the zoom functions on his goggles and scanned the grounds and what he could see of the forest. If anything took his fancy he made sure to zoom in as much as possible and to make note of its location.

From this height he became aware of a small clearing in the woods and what looked like many Acrumantula. He grinned thoughtfully looking over the huge chelicerate anthropods with fine spinnerets and spigots, their webs would make strong silk ropes, and the Acrumantulas even had a noxious poison that came from their chelicerae when they were milked. Harry made a note to capture one or two for supply purposes, a ninja never knew when they might be in need of poison. What else did Hogwarts have in their own backyard that he could add to his personal stores instead of using an Owl Order Catalogue?

Harry continued his observation of the area and when he heard the noise level increase inside he decided he had spent enough time outside. It was no hardship to climb back in and then head off to bed.

No one tried to wake him up he noticed and thought maybe this house loyalty is not what they make it out to be. After all if he was late for class then all would suffer the loss of house points.

Ron was not particularly intelligent, his mum and Dumbledore had given him the job of becoming Harry Potter's friend. That came second to food so he left Harry sleeping and ran down stairs where he met an indignant older brother still stating it was not him that let one rip and stunk out the common room. Ron couldn't care less either way, food first then befriend the idiot. He had been given a message late at night by a house-elf in which Dumbledore stated Ron's top priority was to befriend Harry. To make sure they ended on the third floor at some point and pass along any clues that Dumbledore decided they needed.

Not only did Ron miss a chance to wake Harry and there by getting on his good side but he also never put the letter away and it had fallen onto the floor where Harry noticed it when the room was cleared and read it thoughtfully bemused.

He was not in the least bit surprised by the fact that the Headmaster had set a spy on him but he was a bit annoyed. He smiled and checked his gear. Then after inhaling an allergy powder that gave him theatric googly eyes he set off to the main hall for breakfast.

The hall doors opened and Harry stepped through and after a really big sneezed and blowing his nose very loud made his way to the Gryffindor table. He helped himself to the odd bit but after watching Ron talk and spray food over several people decided to do one better.

Hermoine looked at Harry and noticed he looked flushed. As no one was sitting next to him she moved into a spot beside him.

"Harry you OK?" Hermione asked with pseudo-maternal concern.

Harry had just taken a big mouth of pumpkin juice and turned to answer her. She watched as his eyes widened and a finger went to his nose he turned and sneezed, before he started to cough and choke. Ron sat there drenched in pumpkin juice and what looked a lot like a big ol' green booger.

Hermoine never noticed this and did not care she just got up and started to pat Harry's back until he stopped chocking. Sadly this did not stop him from sneezing hard and sending a couple more loads of boogers at Ron.

Ron's new friends moved away from him as he sat there dripping pumpkin juice and booger's a fork full of food still part way to his mouth.

"Are you cold Harry?" asked Hermione worriedly.

Harry with Hermoine's help got up and instead of heading to the Infirmary as Hermione thought he would he headed to the head table, where he stopped in front of the Headmaster. Hermione had to pass him a clean hanky as his old one was near the state where you could ring it out.

Harry looked at the Headmaster his eyes were puffy and his nose was running more than normal.

"Headmaster when we were in Gringotts the Goblins said you had my Daddy's cloak as you took it from my vault. I need it back as I never brought one as you had mine here." Harry sniffled and sneezed again into the hanky Hermione had passed him.

Few noticed the headmaster turn pale. "I am sorry but I cannot let you have that cloak." Albus started when Professor McGonagall broke in.

"Headmaster it is his you are the one with no right to it, now hand it over."

Albus put on his kind Grandfather face "Harry it is not a normal sort of cloak and I don't think it is safe for you to have it. If you like I will replace it for you."

Harry looked at the man before him and burst out crying "You a _meany_ you stolen my Daddy's cloak!" He sniffed and stuck out his tongue, "I am going tell my Daddy that you stole from me and I going tell him you won't let me have my family keepsakes and, and, and-" Harry broke down crying despondently. Professor McGonagall had had enough "Albus give him back his father's cloak this instant or I will go to the Auror's myself!"

Albus looked for some sympathy from the other teachers but even Snape shook his head.

Harry carried on crying and sneezing and he soon needed a new tissue.

The headmaster left the table and soon came back with a thick black cape.

"Harry this is your dads cloak, here you go as you can see it is too big for you and you may end up damaging while wearing it and dragging it along the floor."

Harry looked at him his face red and his eyes barely visible as they were so puffy, "I'm going to see Gringotts as they told me they have a complete des, des-"

Hermione spoke up, "Description, Harry."

Harry smiled at her benignly. "Yes, description of it and I remember them saying it was silver and a family thing on the-" he held his hand to the clasp on his friend's cloak.

"Clasp, Harry." Reiterated Hermione with a soft smile for encouragement.

Harry smiled doltishly, "Clasp with my family's coat of arms on it."

Dumbledore paled this was not good. Harry knew about the real cloak and worse yet so did his 'father'.

He went to say something when Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Albus you had your chance."

She got up and looked at Harry, "Harry you go with Hermione to Healer Pomfrey and she will make you better I am going get in touch with your dad and the Auror's. No person is above the law not even the Headmaster."

With that she left with Harry and Hermione following behind.

Albus wanted to cry, all his plans were going up in smoke, he ran to his office and was starting to remove some of the spells he had placed on the cloak, like innocuous bad luck charms, tripping jinxes and such when his floo roared to life, "Dumbledore if that is the Potter boys cloak step away from it and put your wand on the table." He looked at an irate Madam Bones was looking at him from the floo.

He stepped away from it and left his wand on the table.

Madam Bones and a couple of Auror's came through the fire place. None looked particularly happy to be here.

A knock came from his door for once he was taken by surprise.

"Come in," he stated curiously.

Professor McGonagall and Harry entered with Harry carrying a vial of something.

"I have informed Harry's Father and he will be here shortly."

Dumbledore blanched, and then the school wards alerted him of two people, no Goblins, coming onto the school grounds. 'Could my day get any worse' he thought morosely to himself.

Then Harry sneezed and he looked down and he noticed that he had a bright green booger running down his beard.

"S-s-sorry," Harry started, "My hanky was stuck in my pocket."

All adults but Dumbledore tried not to laugh.

Dumbledore tried to keep his Grandfather image just spoke a word and made it vanish, "Quite aright lad accidents do happen. Maybe you should just keep your hanky out."

They also tried not to notice how the Headmasters right eye seemed to have gotten a twitch suddenly. There was a pounding of feet and a rapid knocking at his door. It flew open and an out of breath prefect gasped out, "Goblins war party in school."

Harry sneezed again, this time he covered his mouth and nose.

"They have an old man and an Auror with them." The poor kid collapsed, having given the message. He had passed out from hyperventilating.

As the door was open a few minutes later the room processed what the prefect had said and Professor McGonagall had levitated him to a sofa. A Goblin came in armed and stood on one side of the door then another also armed stepped on the other side. Twelve more came in and made a neat pair of rows as an old and frail looking Goblin with a book and a piece of parchment entered the room. Behind him was Harry's dad and Auror Abbot.

Big thanks to all.

Most to my beta who is trying to beat Grammar into me.


	4. Chapter 4

**HARRY POTTER THE NINJA PART 4 **

**I own nothing but the ideas contained in this story that can not be found in the original the same with the characters. What's mine is mine every thing else belongs to J,K,R **

The following day Harry was still 'upset' over the Godfather incident. How the Leader of the Light could have a Death Eater **[looked this up as well, that's how she spells it]** running around the school for so many years and never know about it was bad on so many fronts, and the fact that he had trained then obliviated James, Sirius, and Peter so that he could not get into trouble if they were caught was not helping his image any either.

Having a Godfather might also make it harder family-wise as they would have to allow him access to Harry to keep up the whole 'following Japanese traditions' sham.

Although in the event that Sirius became an obstacle an accident could be arranged for him, though that might complicate things. Then again, maybe this could be made to work in their favour…hmmm. That bore some thought. What he needed to do was to make a foolproof plan.

Harry looked up, his owl Hedwig was making her way towards him with what looked like two packages. He smiled mischievously, time for some simple revenge.

Harry had just finished History of Magic and was muttering about how it was a useless class, several who over heard him agreed one notable witch disagreed most vehemently.

"Harry," Hermione began stridently, "History of Magic is important." She shook her head as Harry blew his nose again. Didn't he ever stop sniffling?

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, history is important, my Dad said that those who do not learn from it will repeat it."

Hermione looked at him and shook her head, "Then why say it is useless then?"

Harry shook his head despairingly as if Hermione was the one with the problem before he began to explain his convoluted point of view. Several students stopped to watch the odd pair; one a bit slow to put it nicely, and no one was sure on how to class Hermione.

It would surprise many that a few students thought Harry was a screwed up genius, more of a idiot savant but still an idiot for all things rudimentary. After all, with the improvements to the class instruction of Broom Flying with Prof. Hooch those were his ideas and how he also had Snape being cautious on what he said had many students wondering how could he be as stupid as others thought. Given that he often said what his 'Dad' said many had to agree if he was daft his Father most certainly was not.

Harry shook his head again and pushed a hanky under his nose as he sneezed, he blew it hard then finally was ready to reply.

"Hermione can Yurei (Japanese for ghost) leave this castle?" She looked at him blankly.

"Professor Binns is a Yurei." He continued on to help elucidate his point.

She smiled, "We call them ghosts here Harry"

"Well can a ghost learn something new? Other than Peeves who is not a ghost but what I think is an Zashiki-warashi."

She looked at him strangely again.

"Harry we call things like Peeves poltergeist's."

Harry stared at her, "Do all types of Poltergeist have the same name? As _Zashiki-warashi_ are the ghosts of children, often mischievous rather than dangerous. Where _Onryō_ are vengeful ghosts who come back from purgatory for a wrong done to them during their lifetime. _Goryō_ on the other hand are vengeful ghosts of the aristocratic class, especially those who were martyred." He took a breath and was surprised to see some people trying to write down what he had said.

"Either way Hermione, poltergeists can move things but can a ghost move solid objects? If not who marks our work? As the only teacher in the room is Professor Binns how do they know what we have been set? Or what we have been taught?"

His hanky shot up as he started to sneeze again, when he had stopped he started again but by this time many students were nodding including some Ravenclaws who they had just shared a class with.

Harry carried on as if the sneezing fit had never happened. "If a ghost cannot learn new stuff and has not left the castle in approximately one hundred years then we lose one hundred years of historical knowledge. What happens one hundred years from now when Voldemort will become an unknown event except for the ones still alive to remember his tyranny?"

Several students gasped whether from his use of Voldemort or because he worked this out before them, he was unsure and as he was 'stupid' he pretended not to notice and blithely continued on.

Hermione spoke up, "Harry you are not supposed to say that name. You know how it affects people."

Harry looked at her and smiled, "See I won the chat already."

She stared at him shaking her head. "Harry how do you work out you won this discussion?"

"Hermione if we were taught modern history you would know I killed Voldemort when I was one and a half years old on Halloween.

"Why would I or anyone with a brain be scared of a dead man?" Harry asked with fake innocence even while knowing that Voldemort's specter was very much 'alive'. "Maybe when he was alive he was feared but why fear him when he is dead? Even if he came back as an _Yurei _or even as a _Onryō_ he would most likely be only an _obake._"

She looked confused at him so he explained one of the myths of Japanese folklore which held a grain of truth, "An 'obake' is a spirit of a person who died and instead of seeking eternal slumber they haunt the place of their death sometimes causing trouble.

She nodded and made a note to look it up to satisfy her intellectual curiosity.

"Then surely all one needs to do is get it exercised." Harry continued.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry it is _exorcised_. Exercised is used in a sentence like this-"

She went into teacher mode while Harry blew his nose and the watchers and listeners carried on walking to their next lesson.

" Have you exercised the dog today? Meaning did you take the dog for a walk, while exorcised is what you do to ghosts."

She looked quite smug with herself at that moment.

Harry smiled at her, "So you admit that if he was a ghost we could get rid of him? So there is no reason to fear his name? "

Hermione and several students looked shocked and several muted conversations broke out. Harry continued, "If we were taught history properly-" he sneezed,"Properly then you would know this." Then he looked perplexed, "Wonder what a ghost spends its salary on?"

This got more than a few looks as well. They arrived at the class room for their next lesson and they entered. Nothing of any true note happened in their lesson on writing with quills but at the end of the lesson Harry walked over to the teacher.

"Professor I wonder if you would like a chocolate?" Harry held out a box of quality Cadbury's. "If you look in the lid it shows what is in each one, I like the purple ones." Harry smiled.

The Professor looked up and frowned before asking severely, "Are you trying to curry favour with me Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head in denial, "In Japan where I was brought up a student always showed respect to their sensei and would often give them a treat as a thank you for the wisdom they shared with them. It is just the way I was brought up." Harry's eyes started to tear up and after a quick sob he left the room.

The Professor looked shocked more so when Granger spoke up, "Sir, you know Harry is _'simple'_ why would he curry favours? He was just being nice, unlike you."

She turned and walked out the room leaving a perplexed teacher behind."Why do I feel like I just kicked a sick dog?" He mumbled to himself and went back to marking the work in front of him.

Hermione caught up with her sobbing fried and soon calmed him down.

The pair left for lunch. When they entered the great hall they found a seat and soon Harry was tucking into his dinner. Professor Muckridge walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned around and looked up a fork part way to his plate. If anyone had been looking they would have seen this fork was now pointing at the Professor's stomach after all it had point and pointy things make good weapons.

"Mr. Potter I am sorry I upset you today please accept my apologies."

Harry smiled and "OK ,Professor . I guess it was because you westerners are so uncivilized. As most of the world accepts a thank you with grace."

Harry turned back to his dinner while the Professor went from apologetic to apoplectic in a split second, and was about to say something when Hermione spoke up.

" Harry ,that was not very nice. He apologized you should be civil towards him."

Harry looked at her a confused look on his face. "I said I accepted the apology and now the matter is closed how was I not nice to him?"

She looked at him and shook her head "You said he was uncivilised."

Harry smiled "Japan had gunpowder a 1000 years before this country we can trace our history back many thousands of years. He cannot do the same England is barely at a stage we were 1000 years ago and the Magical community is further back than that. When Hogwarts was being built we owned most of Asia when they were sticking the rocks together to make this place we were building masterpieces that are still stared at in wonder today. How was I wrong in my statement?"

Hermoine took a breath to reply then shook her head "You're not I am sorry."

Many started at this and looked between the two and the Professor had to agree Harry was right. He walked away with what dignity he could. He had been bested by an idiot he knew how Snape felt now.

After Dinner they set of to the next lesson Herbology with the Hufflepuffs .

Harry looked in wonder at all the plants and had to be pulled back from one being told that Mandrakes were not to be messed with.

The teacher went on to tell them about different plants and their ability's and some of their weaknesses she told them that sometimes a rhyme or a song could help you remember and demonstrated with one about Devil's snare. Harry took it all in and noticed so did Neville who was for once taking notes and not messing up.

After the lesson Harry offered her a chocolate and Professor sprout smiled and took a couple after looking at the lid. Ron as soon as they were out the Greenhouses asked for one as well.

"Sorry Ron I brought these with my pocket money they are for teachers only."

Ron went red "but I am your mate surly you can spare one or two for me."

Harry shook his head " I speak with Dean, Neville and Hermoine, I do not remember being your mate"

Ron stormed of and Harry knew his plan would work. After a Lesson with Professor Flitwick Harry was in a good mood he had not been able to get the feather to float like Hermoine but least it had not exploded like Neville's. He offered the diminutive Professor a chocolate. The Professor was overjoyed and found a couple with nuts in that he said he had not had in a long time.

Harry and Hermoine walked out the class and Hermoine looked around and re adjusted her bag while Harry blew his nose again.

"Harry you should go to the school nurse I think you have a cold coming."

Harry nodded and had to agree. As they walked to the next lesson they caught up with Daphne Greengrass and another girl.

"Hello Daphne how are you today? Have you met Hermoine she is my friend."

Daphne turned and saw it was Harry Potter talking to her and she smiled as she remembered 'THE POTION LESSON' as everyone who had been there had dubbed it.

Hermoine held out her hand and after a few seconds Daphne took it and they shook hands. "This is my best friend Tracy Davis, we have known each other since we were little."

Harry bowed and complimented her on having a smile to lighten up any room, while Hermoine settled for shaking her hand. Ron had at some point turned around and seen this and was not happy.

As the four talked and walked to their next lesson they soon found a few common grounds. The two Slytherin girls were looked down on because they were female while Hermoine was looked down on as a muggle born and female.

Harry smiled at one of their comments and broke in innocently "If you beat the males score's then don't you have proof of being better? Also remember a women has many ways to make a man feel uncomfortable any snub now should be remembered and used to your advantage at a later date. At least that is what my Daddy told me when people looked at me badly because I was a gaijin."

They four girls looked at him and Tracey spoke up. "How did you do it?"

Harry smiled "My Daddy works for the ministry and when it was my Birthday he threw a party for me. Many important people were there those that had snubbed me were not." He Sneezed. " My Daddy says Family honour must be upheld and any bad thing to me is a bad thing to him."

Tracy and Daphne looked at each other," There are **balls **-if you catch my drift- and such a public _'no' _when asked would deter or destroy his reputation," they nodded and smiled at the double implication.

They got to runes were for a change they had a single lesson and Harry and the class were told how some things worked better with runes than other types of magic. It was also stressed that this would prepare them for Ancient runes in their third year.

Harry found this a most enjoyable class and the Professor seemed to really love her work. After class he again offered a chocolate. She was only to happy to accept and had little or no knowledge of muggle confectionery. Their last lesson of the day was etiquette and Harry found it most boring how to sit when to sit. He was glad that etiquette and Quillmanship were first year only courses so that muggle born and half -bloods could get up-to a certain standard.

Harry was smiling as he and Hermoine sat for tea Dean one of Harry's dorm mates was telling him about different charcoal pencils and the pros and cons of them. Ron found a need to but in again in what was a private conversation.

"You don't want get involved in all that Nancy stuff get in-to a real job like Quidditch. You will never get anything for drawing."

Harry and several others turned to Ron and the Twins looked up.

What was becoming Harry's catch phrase left his mouth.

"My Daddy says art is one of the most important things ever no matter if it poetry drawing or music. He says that if you know any one of these and are good with a brain then you will never go hungry. If me and Dean learnt how to draw magic portraits how much could we charge? If we did not do portraits we would still have a good understanding of penmanship and be able to go into designing building in the muggle world. O r we could draw stuff from the magical world like dragons and sell them to fantasy fans."

Ron opened his mouth "But your not any good you can't even draw a dragon right."

Harry tilted his head inside he thought -The fish is hooked now to reel him in and plant some seeds of doubt.

"Ron I have never shown you my sketch pad and only Dean and Hermoine have seen it. Unless you have been in my things then there is no way you could know what I have or have not drawn."

Ron went red and being an idiot decided to stop this line of thought. The headmaster would not be happy he had nearly given himself away as a spy.

"Any way why did I see you talking to them snakes. You know they are all evil?"

Harry shook his head and turned to Hermoine "any idea what he is talking abo."

He sneezed and only just managed to cover his mouth.

"About?"

Hermoine thought about it "I think he means Tracy and Daphne."

"They are not snakes they are girls" Harry shook his head

" I am really confused now first we on about how he might have been going through my stuff without permission now he on about talking to snakes"

Ron winced Harry had brought it up again and now his twin brothers were looking at him with suspicion evident in their eyes.

"The Slytherin's are evil everyone knows that you shouldn't talk to them. All 'he who must not be named' supporters came from that house. It should be disbanded and then any who was in it have their wand snapped. That would stop the evil."

Harry Looked at Hermoine and smiled as he wiped his nose. "See I am right again."

Hermoine was lost "right about what?"

"History of magic. I told you it was no use."

"Harry how do you come to that idea? Ron is just a bigot he hates Slytherin's this does not prove anything."

Harry blew his nose and mumbled "I think I got a cold coming." Before he continued," The books you mentioned that say about me, what do they say about the whole thing?"

Hermoine went into lecture mode and several people stopped to hear how Harry would shoot someone down again.

" Voldemort came to your house and killed your birth parents then shot you with a killing curse this rebounded and killed him. I fail to see how this proves anything?"

Harry blew his nose and took a sip of his drink. "Hermoine you only said a fraction of what it says about me that night I did ask for it all."

Harry smiled "Hermoine it says my parent went into hiding correct?"

She nodded this was a known fact.

"OK it also says that Peter Pettigrew was a secret keeper for them. Correct?"

She nodded yet again failing to see were this was leading.

" He was caught and then he told Voldemort were my parents were after Sirius Black betrayed him and my parents correct?"

She nodded again still failing then it hit her.

She exclaimed "Both Black and Pettigrew were both Gryffindor's. You were made an orphan by a Gryffindor Deatheater and a Gryffindor with no courage as he gave away you and your parents to save his own life. He could not have been tortured as Black killed him less than a week later. He was fit and well according to witness then."

Harry smiled this was going better than he hoped.

"SO not only has history of magic failed to teach us recent history that affects us now but it has allowed a miscon miscon." He scratched his head "A wrong idea . To grow."

"Misconception Harry" This time it was Dean who supplied the word and Harry nodded his thanks before he started to sneeze again.

" So on that, that basis I should judge from my family's personal experience and say all! Gryffindor's are traitors."

Ron looked a little guilty as this was said.

"Or Deatheaters out to kill me and my family and who knows who else."

Ron decided to shut up but many students had started to think and talk amongst themselves some Ravenclaw's who had overheard it also started conversations up.

A Happy Harry and Hermoine with a joking Dean made their way to their common room where they sat to do a bit of homework. Harry Spotted Neville sitting Quietly in a corner and spoke up.

"Neville did you take notes in Herbology I seem to have missed some of that devil snare poem?"

Neville looked up surprised some one was asking for help. "Ye ye Yes I got the whole poem and I found a few more about different plants."

Hermoine nearly jumped out her seat as she called him over so all of them could study together. Neville was more than Happy to show his Herbology of and confessed it was the one thing he loved in the magical world.

Ron Did not go back to the common room happy he knew he had given to much away and the payments from the Headmaster might stop.

Harry put away his Quality Streets and got out the second package that had come and smiled He put the Ex-Lax on his table in an empty quality street box and smiled.

The next morning Harry went down to Breakfast.

Ron awoke late as usual and smiled all his dorm mates were gone. He spotted Harry's chocs on his table and smiled to himself. "If he wants to be a greedy selfish git I'll teach him. He helped himself to 4/5 of them before he rifled through Harry's stuff to see if any letters from his dad were there. Finding nothing he started to make his way from the Dorm when it his him.

Harry and friends were sitting having a nice morning chat when the school nurse came over.

"Mr. Potter I am most upset with you."

Harry looked at her confused "Who are you? And for what reason are you telling me off?"

She was a short women and could not be called fat or thin as she seemed a bit of both her Arms and her face plus what could be seen of her legs were thin but her body was carrying a bit extra. She wore a white doctor's coat and a pair of round glasses.

"I am the school nurse Madam Pomfrey. I am referring to whatever you gave Mr. Weasley this morning. "

Harry looked at her confused "I have not seen Mr. Weasley this morning nor have I spoken to him, I most certainly have not given him anything! But he made several comments yesterday that makes me think he is a thief and has been stealing from me."

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at this.

"Did you ask me or did you accuse me?" Harry blew his nose "I seem to remember something about innocent till proven guilty. Does that not apply to this school?"

She look taken aback as it was the gossip of the staff room that Harry was Dumb. This child did not seem the least bit Dumb.

Harry continued "My Dad says to convict a man before hearing both sides and getting evidence show a low mentality and an even lower moral code."

She was stunned he was belittling her in front of the whole school.

"Harry did not stop. "You auto auto." He looked at Hermoine for help. "Automatically."

He nodded his thanks to Hermoine "Automatically assume I have wilfully given something to someone with the intention to cause them discomfort. You do a great dishonour to me and my family."

The nurse now felt uncomfortable and tried a new track.

"Mr. Potter, do you have anything what could make a person incontinent?"

Harry looked at her then to Hermoine.

Hermoine smiled "it means they can't control how they go toilet."

This caused more than one snigger around the table and the Twins just bust out with laughter.

Harry thought then smiled after a sneeze and a nose wipe he spoke "you mean Ron has the 'green apple trots' "

The nurse nodded but someone asked what that was.

Harry explained "If someone eats too much fruit or to many green apples it makes you run to the nearest toilet very fast and very often. It sounds a lot better than the runs or leaking liquid from either pipe or even diarrhoea."

Now the twins were in hysterics and more than one Gryffindor was having trouble controlling their laughter.

Harry looked thoughtful then blushed. "This school has bad food it is not well balanced and it makes me to compact. I asked Daddy to send me some Ex-lax. Would that do it to him?"

The nurse shuddered "Ex- lax would do it. He told me you gave him 4/5 pieces."

Hermoine was puzzled "why is that bad?"

The twins sensing a bit of prank info listened in with glee.

Madam Pomfrey collected her thoughts and the spoke. "In the magical world we use chocolate more than in the muggle world."

She was interrupted by Hermoine. "To much of it. Don't you know the cavity's it cause?"

The nurse looked at her but it was Harry who spoke up.

"In Japan we have mountains. The climbers always make sure to have chocolate with them as it is a big boost of energy and can save lives. If people eat too much or do not brush their teeth that is when it becomes a problem."

The nurse spoke up. "Mr. Potter is right Chocolate is one of the most important things in magical healing as it not only boost the body in us but the mind as well. If you ever meet a Dementor then the only thing to help is chocolate as nothing will help counter act their presence."

Hermoine looked shocked and a little guilty it seemed her parents rants had left a few things out and she had never checked up on its use in the magical world. She felt more than a little stupid. It did not help that her mentally challenged friend knew more than her.

"Now the difference between Ex-lax and chocolate" carried on the nurse "Is that Ex-lax has the boost of chocolate with an laxative built in so it hits magical folks faster and harder than muggles."

Harry spoke up "yes on the box it says 1 bar but I only have a quarter of a bar if I am blocked up."

The nurse grinned and nodded. Then she got serious "Mr. Potter how long have you been down here?"

Harry and Hermoine looked at her watch and worked it out but before they could say anything Professor McGonagall came over and spoke "They were here before me. I have been here about 45 minutes now. What's the problem Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey turned to her friend when an old battered Owl flew in the twins saw the red letter it was carrying and shook their heads.

"Howler incoming" they called in unison and were surprised when it went past them and landed in front of Harry.

Harry saw the red envelope and his name on it and took it. To the Shock of many he just put it in his pocket Neville spoke up.

"Harry that's a howler it best to open it straight away."

Harry shook his head pulled out the letter and opened it what followed was a banshee screaming at him for hurting her poor Ronikins and calling him a bad child. Harry's normally vapid face changed as the Howler went on till it burst into flames.

He turned to the nurse "How did this thing get to hear about what happened to 'Ronikins'?"

The nurse looked guilty "I informed her Mr Weasley was in the infirmary and why he was in it."

"So let me get this right with no evidence you condemned me and gave false testimony to another who then sent that, that thing to me." He looked at her and there was no trace of his normal tone as he continued "You have caused shame to me and my house unless I get a formal apology I will not only leave this school I will demand you stricken of the medical register for conduct unbecoming and for braking any oath that binds patient confidentiality."

Harry got up "when a student is robbed and then blamed for harm that comes to the thief and is given no chance to speak for himself than that is a sad day for justice. I will also demand an apology and recompense owed to me for loss of face due to this from that Banshee."

He walked away from them and headed to his first lesson inside he was laughing all the way.

Madam Pomfrey and everyone else looked on in shock. Hermoine spoke up. "He was raised in Japan they still kill each other other their for such insults the Yakuzza would demand a person sever a finger to show they are sorry." She then got up and left.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head "I Potter was here there is no way he could have given Mr. Weasley the Ex-Lax I seem to have made several large errors."

Professor McGonagall could only agree. "**YOU!** Really should have asked both sides first."

When Dumbledore heard about it he shook his head yesterday had been bad enough with the cloak and animagus fiasco but now it seemed that the Weasley matriarch had made it two days in a row that Harry and his family had been dishonoured.

**FLASHBACK **

"Daddy!" Harry ran to his dad and put his arms around him.

Sid looked on as 'pops' messed with his sons hair. "So how you liking school so far?"

Harry smiled "I got 6 friends Hermoine who is a girl and very good with directions (Telling his dad that she was easily led) Neville Who is good with plants (meaning limited skills) Daphne and Tracey who are fun(meaning not a lot of info on them yet). With of course Hannah and her friend Susan Bones (Already known to you)

His Dad smiled "Good son, now what is this I hear that someone has stolen a family heirloom?"

Dumbledore decided to try and get some semblance of control back on the situation.

"Could someone please tell me why the Goblins are here?"

Sid smiled Dumbledore had just made what he considered a tactical error.

He spoke up "Mr Dumbledore (Albus noticed this as Headmaster or Supreme Mugwump were how he was normally addressed) my friend and I were looking into Harry's birth family records and such that had been left in Gringotts. When the Firecall from Professor McGonagall came through it was re-routed to us at Gringotts. The Goblins came with us because of some 'irregularity's with Harry's money his parents wills amongst other things."

Dumbledore paled he had not thought this far ahead Harry should have been a weak minded no knowledge tool so he would not ask about certain things and if he did he would buy whatever story he was told.

Pops handed Harry a big book. "Harry this is a photo album of your birth parents we found it in your mums vault."

Dumbledore went even whiter he had thought he had removed anything incriminating from the vaults he had not considered Lily having her own vault as most married couple had one shared one.

Harry smiled blew his nose and threw his old hanky into a waste bin or so he thought. "Harry why did you throw that old hanky into my new lemon drop parcel?"

Dumbledore could not believe his lemon drops were now lemon and booger flavoured.

Harry looked startled "I thought it was a bin as it was next to your desk on the floor in the same place my Daddy puts his." He bowed "I am most sorry sir allow me to buy you a new batch."

Dumbledore felt a twinge on his right eyebrow it would not do for him to lose his temper to many important people were here.

"That is OK Harry here in the Magical world we banish or cast a S_courgify _charm on things like Hanky's. As you are new and only a first year you have not been taught this yet. No Harm was done."

Harry smiled and went to get his old hanky "Can you show me them please sir as it will save me money and from making the same mistake again?"

The Headmaster went into his kind teacher mode and soon Harry had both charms down to a tee.

He went and sat down on a stool and started to look at his family album. He Sneezed a few times and used his now clean hanky to blow his nose.

"Harry have you took anything for that cold?"

No Daddy Professor McGonagall told me to see the school nurse she gave me this potion but then someone else came in and she never told me how much to drink of it."

The Headmaster spoke up "Harry drink all of it. It is what we call a pepper up potion it will help clear your head and nose."

He was trying any tactic to not draw notice to anyone but Harry. He really did not think he could stand up to a close scrutiny at this time.

Harry smiled and took the potion soon to spit a lot of it out "Yucky err it's horrible. Dad can you send me some Lemsip? this is disgusting."

Pops nodded and smiled.

Harry sneezed again Dumbledore was surprised even if Harry had only drank some of it he should have been somewhat less runny nosed.

He spoke up "Harry the amount you drank should have stopped any more sneezing I wonder if you have an allergy instead of a cold?"

Harry nodded and so did Pops "That is possible my son does have a few."

Harry sat and shivered he noticed Dumbledore's plan right away and decided he needed to 'talk' to the hat.

"Sir my head is cold. Can I wear a hat?"

Dumbledore nodded his consent.

Pops spoke up wondering why Harry had asked this till he say his son look at the hat that read minds and smiled inwards now for a distraction. "Headmaster what is so special about my sons cloak that you feel he has no right to it?"

Dumbledore cursed inside himself and put on his Grandfather smile while his right eye gave another twitch.

"His Father lent it to me. It has some rather unusual properties."

He was cut of this time by Madam Bones.

"Yes what were you about to do to that cloak?"

The Headmaster was trying to think of something and all he could come up with "Scourgify it so it was clean for Harry?"

He said hoping in part it be swallowed and in part well just hoping.

Harry Was meanwhile having an interesting conversation with the sorting hat.

Harry spoke to the hat "Hello you around ?"

An almost laughing sounding voice came back "Were else would I be?"

Harry sighed mentally "So tell me about the sorting and things like confidentiality?"

The hat seemed to smirk "Mr. Potter I do a small service scan of a person's mind I was built with safe guards in that not even Dumbledore has managed to bypass no matter how many times he has tried (this was interesting Dumbledore had tried to sabotage a founders artefact) all I may review to **any **headmaster is the basis of my choice, such as what sort of mind they have whether it is dark or light or if they have a penchant for cruelty or for helping people. In-case you are wondering I told him you were well mannered and friendly, you had to be brave several times in your life. I did not tell him this was because of your training. I told him you liked to study but it was not what you did most. I told him you have had to fight at times so as someone who fights and who is unsuitable for the other houses I told him Gryffindor was your only choice."

Harry smiled to himself "Thank you hat. Can you tell me anything about my family? Without breaking any rules?"

The hat seemed to be thinking for a while then it decided to answer Harry. "Mr Potter I think I can. Your mother could have gone to Ravenclaw but she was muggle born and had already got into several scrapes before getting here. She could have a temper on her at times, your father was an arrogant pure-blood who came to realise blood counts in keeping you alive but not in any other important ways."

Harry thought a nod at the hat.

"If you wish I can trace your Magical family back and maybe give you some better ideas of them. You could always get Hermoine to research any names I give you that stand out."

Harry smiled Hermoine might be a know-it-all, but she did love to read. Research was perfect for her. "OK, please do."

The hat seemed to be glowing inside Harry's head as he felt a tugging inside his mind."

" You know of your Father it seems, oh my oh my this is a turn up. It seems the Potters are related to the Gryffindor's you are a true of line heir to Gryffindor and as such I think I have a gift for you; but first let me see your mother's side. This, this is impossible, well clearly it is not but I never imagined it explains so much. Mr Potter it seems your mother is heir to the Hufflepuff family as well this makes you the one half-owner of Hogwarts. It seems after Hepzibah Smith was killed your mother was the only Heir left."

Harry found this hard to believe he part - owned a bloody school. Then he smiled old Dumbledore was not going to be happy about this and anything that upset Dumbles was good for him. He smiled and then he made eye contact with his father a quick set of hand signals and his Dads eyebrows nearly moved up.

Pops read the signals and was shocked to say the least . This was going to be fun.

Sorry to leave in bit of cliffhanger but beta says I evil so I do have image to maintain. Lol

Thanks go to my beta and to Taboo22 who spotted the odd mistake.

please read and review thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**HARRY THE NINJA PART 5 **

**I own nothing bar the ideas in this story and the ones my invisible friend tells me all the rest belong to J,K,R. Thanks for reading.**

Harry sat down and looked at Madam Bones and Sid.

" Sir I didn't know you could turn into a goat." Harry said with a slight question in his tone.

Madam Bones spat her tea out, sadly it missed the Headmaster, but all was not lost as several paintings could be heard sniggering.

Dumbledore paled, no he could only think one time and one way Harry could have found that out.

Sid couldn't help himself. "Why what you looking at their Harry?"

Harry smiled–hook line and sinker- yes it's good to be me.

"Oh, just a photo that according to the writing on the back is-" Harry turned it over to read it.

"Sirius Black aka Padfoot, Remus Lupin aka Moony, James Potter aka Prongs, Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail, and the headmaster; after the headmaster had completed their animagus training. Is that what Professor McGonagall is, an animagus?"

Amelia's head whipped around. "None of them are listed as animagi and Dementors don't affect animagi as much. Dumbledore what is your game here?"

Dumbledore paled this was most definitely not his best day. Mind you they seemed to have forgotten about his tampering with Harry's cloak. So one small mercy anyway.

Harry looked confused.

"Professor McGonagall?"

She looked at him and saw he was wearing the sorting hat, she had to do a double take then smiled. She had heard him ask if he could wear a hat after all.

"Yes Harry what can I do for you?" She asked courteously as she studied him beneath oval lenses.

"Professor this picture is of my biological Dad and his friends, that rat in the picture is Peter Pettigrew. Is it just me or does it look like Ron Wesley's rat Scabbers?"

Dumbledore blanched, this did not bode well.

Amelia and Sid seeing the colour drain from the Leader of The Light decided to have a look as well.

Professor McGonagall looked at the very young students in the picture. After scrutinizing the photograph some more it did look like Ron's rat. She wished she could remember the patterns on Scabbers coat better. It was tugging at her mind then picturing the rat when Percy had him.

"My god I never thought!-" McGonagall started, unable to articulate herself, overwrought as she was.

Dumbledore knew when his goose was cooked, he took a lemon drop and started to suck on it monotonously. It was quite a shame he did not know how overcooked his goose was or he would have tried to escape earlier.

Sid and Amelia looked at each other.

"He told me it was a common garden rat he found in his backyard but it was over 9 years ago. If it was a common rat it should have died."

She took a breath "It would explain why he could perform most transfigurations well but had trouble transfiguring his rat. As an animagus it would have resisted most normal transfiguration spells."

Pops decided to get his two yens worth in.

"Excuse me, this is unrelated but how is it you can do so much with magic but cannot make it so vermin cannot get into your house or garden?" He smiled benignly, " are Ron and Percy's parents muggles?"

Sid shook his head, "You remember that red-headed woman shouting about what platform did they need to go to with that gaggle of red headed munchkins?"

Pops smiled "Oh yes, the Pureblood with memory problems as she kept shouting out the same question on a regular basis. About what platform the Hogwarts Express leave from."

"Yes, that one, well she is Ron and Percy's mum."

Amelia spoke up, "Molly is far too over protective of her kids and her son Bill is a curse breaker, no way did the burrow not have anti-vermin wards. I think we need to question the Weasley family they have some things that need to be accounted for."

She turned to the Auror on one side of her, "Go with Professor McGonagall and get that rat."

"Albus are you listening to me?" Amelia demanded irascibly.

Dumbledore was lost in thought considering his crumbling machinations, plot within plots, how the hell could he come out of this with anything?

He looked around and was shocked to note that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry this was so much to take in, I-" he scrambled to come up with a justifiable response to save face before he was rudely interrupted yet again.

"Albus, you taught students to be animagi then you never had them register; you also failed to inform the DMLEthat Black was an animagus after he was caught. To top this off Mr. Yamamoto here has proof that Black was innocent. Now I find Pettigrew who was named as traitor seems to be living most the time in your school."

Dumbledore gulped, this seriously did not look good for him. No pun intended on the horrendously alive Black who lay at the fault of all his recent culminations. Okay, shafted 101, when being fired at by all sides play dead or claim old age and that you innocently forgot.

He was stopped from lying by unfortunate circumstance, namely the Auror's and McGonagall came back with a stunned rat.

Amelia checked and double checked the picture. "Yes the markings are very similar." She looked up, "Sid go get some Veritaserum and some anti-animagus cuffs would you?"

Harry smiled in his mind, "That will ruin his day a bit."

The Sorting Hat had to agree Indeed and I think I can ruin his day even more, Mr. Potter would you like to have another family heirloom returned to you?

Harry smirked (again within his mind) Will it upset Dumbledore?

The hat, chuckled in malicious amusement Oh yes, I can say without a shred of doubt it will.

OK then where's this family heirloom? asked Harry mentally.

This. replied the Sorting Hat.

With that Harry felt something solid hit the top of his head.

Allow me to present to you, for Dumbledore's displeasure, the sword of Gryffindor. The hat craftily intoned.

Harry reached under the hat and felt a handle. He smiled and slowly pulled the sword from under the hat.

He sat there and was looking at it, with a glazed look on his face -this was purely in-case anyone was watching- he noted that a rat-faced man was now bound to a chair. Oops, if his Dad asked him about the spell used or anything he was in deep kimchee.

The Headmaster happened to look up and his jaw fell open before he really thought about it he spoke.

"My Potter, Harry how did you get that sword, and what the hell do you think you are doing wearing the sorting hat?" commanded the headmaster imperiously.

Harry smiled and replied questioningly, "You said I could wear a hat?" With the guileless of a child, emerald eyes wide.

The rat faced man, who Harry had now worked out was Pettigrew, the traitor who had caused his parents deaths chose this distraction to change back into a rat. The ropes fell away and he started to run away.

He knew Potter as the only child in the room and the one his master wanted dead was the weak link he went for him.

Amelia shot a red spell wordless at the rat but it missed, Dumbledore was even less helpful he never even drew his wand. Harry waited in anticipation although he wanted everything to appear contrived. Harry hid his smirk by simply putting his hanky over his mouth and nose.

To all watching it looked like Harry dropped the sword he was holding point down and bladed edge pointed lengthways. None would have seen until it was too late that it was positioned perfectly so that as the rat run at him it hit the very sharp edge of the blade.

What they did notice was the rats nose on the floor and the Pettigrew turned back into a shrivelled figure of a man.

Sadly for Peter as a human he was larger than a rat, so as he changed back his right arm also got severed. That was not the end to his misfortune.

Life was not that kind.

His head was under the chair but his body was higher up so his head rose up fast and connected with the underside of the old oak chair that Harry was sitting on. Whether it was blood loss or pain or head-butting the chair he saw stars and was groggy. He also seemed to be getting belted on the back a lot. Peter could have bemoaned his fate instead he passed out.

**30 seconds previously**

Harry saw the rat run at him and guessed what would be its objective. He was the only viable hostage. He tracked the rats movements and then dropped the sword point first and angled the edge of the blade towards the rats right leg, it would be excused away as another unfortunate accident.

It would have just cut off the leg but unfortunately the rat turned its head to see behind it, this made its long nose become the first thing to hit the blade.

When the rat became a man and tried to tip him out the chair Harry grabbed the sword and set about the man's back with the swords flat, leaving some good size bruises.

Amelia, and Sid's stun spell hit the 'rodent man' as Harry would later call him and Pops took the sword away from Harry after giving the man a swift kick to the ribs.

He looked at them "Can't be too careful he went after my son."

Amelia smiled and affirmed "I saw nothing."

The others agreed, all except Dumbledore who kept his silence.

Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to turn up. Immediately she noticed the blood gushing from a deformed man while Harry Dad held an ornate sword to his jugular in a rather threatening manner.

Really that impertinent muggle!

She moved to immobilize Harry but Sid took the stunner in place of Harry.

She really needed to learn to get facts before acting; she stunned Harry's dad thinking of him as a threat, hating the meddlesome nature of him and his deranged 'son' before understand what was taking place.

"Madam Pomfrey, is there a reason why you just stunned Harry Potter's dad? Do you think several Aurors, a teacher, and Albus Dumbledore himself could not restrain one muggle?"

Madam Pomfrey went white and started to stutter belligerently, "B-b-b-but!"

Harry stopped her simply by saying, "First you send that Banshee a lie then I get embarrassed in-front the whole school no less- now you stun my Daddy and don't even wake him up. You stand there like a Koi out of water."

McGonagall woke Pops up and told Madam Pomfrey to stop the bleeding man on the floor from ruining the antique rug even more. Blood was hard to remove even with _evanesco._

Amelia turned to Albus with a serious mien.

"So we can question him before we had the cuffs on him hmm, you could make sure he couldn't escape hmm, Veritaserum wouldn't be needed as you are a master _Legilimens_ and could read his mind?"Amelia growled out, she took a breath. Albus this will not look good in my report.

"Dad you okay? Come sit here with me." Harry asked with concern. Harry jumped out his seat and waved to it.

They watched as Pops sat in Harry's seat and Harry sat tranquilly on his lap. Harry pulled out his wand and looked fiercely at everyone.

"No-one is going hurt my Daddy again." He waved his wand cutely around trying to cover everyone present.

Amelia spoke up "Harry," she began to placate only to be interrupted by an intimidating goblin.

"Mr Potter, Is that the sword of Godric Gryffindor?" he asked curtly.

Harry smiled and got up, bowing to the Goblin before jumping back onto his Dad's knee.

" I apologise for my manners honoured sir. Yes, the Sorting Hat, has told me it was left in its keeping by my many times removed grandfather, Godric."

Several people gasped utterly surprised. Dumbledore just shook his head in despair not at all surprised by the news.

The Goblin's smiled, "It seems Mr. Potter that we have more to discuss than I thought. I only came to verify that you had your cloak returned undamaged to you. Now it seems, with your permission, I shall have the sword of Godric to keep safe as well."

The Headmaster spoke up this really was going too far. "As Headmaster of this school I say it stays here in a display case."

Pops smiled, "Were would this display case be located?"

"Why my office of course, it is the safest place for it." Dumbledore replied affronted at their audacity. No one questioned him and his motives.

Pops smiled, "Is this the same office an illegal animal man-"

"Animagus."Harry supplied.

Pops smiled, "-animagus, one you taught one that betrayed his friends and helped in the killing of Harry's biological parents, that just tried to attack Harry in?"

The Headmasters mouth did its impression of a Koi fish, gaping jowls and all.

"I think not, Son I would recommend that you let these armed Goblins take it and store it in your family vault. After all it will be seen by only slightly less people in your vault than in this office."

Harry agreed standing again he took the sword from his dads hand and handed the sword to a Goblin who came over and almost reverently received the sword.

Sid appeared in a flash of smoke.

"Got the...."

He looked around shocked a balding man missing an arm and his nose was trussed up on the floor, Pomfrey was forcing a potion down his throat. The Goblins were taking a sword from Pops and his boss and McGonagall looked ready to kill the Headmaster by the glares she sent him.

"OK what the!" He looked at Harry, "What the blazes has happened here?"

Thank you for reading HUGE thanks to my beta.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry potters not mine but some of these characters are so na na lol

**Harry the ninja part 6**

Sirius groaned he could hear the guards coming and had to change back from Padfoot the grim to Sirius black the grime. Sirius laid back on his cot,bed, Straw mattress and closed his eyes. He heard a voice outside his cell and tried to ignore it. Then it happened his door was unlocked and a voice called out.

"Mr. Black, I have come to take you away from here."

Sirius eyes popped open and he looked at who he presumed was the speaker. He saw a small oriental looking man who had clearly disproving look on his face. " I have never seen such disgusting ways of treating a fellow human this is an outrage against humanity!"

Sirius looked confused and then tried to smile but so many memories and so much guilt made it hard.

"Mr. Black, my son has found proof you are innocent after a little investigation by Madam Bones it turns out you have been kidnapped as you were never given a trial or questioned under ver… veri… The truth serum" The man cleared his throat my name or rather the name you westerners call me is Pop, my son I believe you know as Harry Potter?" Pops cocked one eyebrow up.

Sirius sat bolt upright "Harry you have Harry is he well has he… is there?" Sirius had so many questions he did not know where to begin the oriental smiled.

" Come we shall remove you from this dump and we shall have you washed and fed at my house. I am sorry to say you can't see Harry, This" he held up a hand stalling the obvious argument. "is because Harry is at school and you look like well this cell (a bloody mess). I shall feed you and get you some mental health help. I only walked past them, those abominations and felt ill for you to be around them for so long well you are going to need help and you **will** accept my help. As Harry's Father I can and **will** stop you having any contact with Harry if I think you are a danger so before you argue about seeing a shrink, remember this, if I don't get a clean mental health result you will not be seeing Harry... ever."

Sirius was about to argue then he **actually** thought about it. Rushing off had got him in here in the first place and as he thought about it he realised if the positions were reversed he would not let just anyone see Harry. So he nodded his agreement and tried to stand.

Pops spoke to a man that was outside the door and an Auror came in and help Sirius to stand.

"Names Sid Abbot come on Mr. Black lets get you to where we can use some magic and get you out of this place."

Sirius walked in a daze and knew he must of missed several things but to be honest he knew he could catch up on it later just as soon as the sun stopped being so bright and his muscles started to work right.

Pops looked at the mess in front of him and wondered why he was doing this for a gaijin but then Harry was clan and this man was part of Harry's original clan so. Well anyway he was rich and with some help could be influential this could only strengthen the clan and Harry.

In the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was having a cup of hot chocolate laced with a quart of gin. She could see her career and her life going down the pan and the bedpans were not big enough to hold the amount body waste she was in. She had to start reassessing her life and her standpoint. She had always thought she had a high level of tolerance but this was being proven wrong on nearly a daily basis with Harry Potter and his family. She knew she wasn't a racist but just recently she kept coming across as one, it had nothing to do with colour but with blood. She seemed to be coming across as a blood purist like He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named and his group. As she sat there she came to a conclusion Ronald Weasley and his perpetual need for mummy to wipe his rear was at fault here, it had not helped with Molly... Molly now there was an idea she was fond of howlers. For the first time in a while Madam Pomfrey smiled. Now all she needed was the perfect time to send one. She smiled again Molly's little tea parties where she got caught up on the latest gossip.

Molly was sitting with her friends they were the biggest gossips in the witching world when the Hogwarts owl flew into her kitchen. She saw it was red and smoking. Someone had the nerve to send her, her Molly Weasley a **howler. **She reached for it but the owl seemed to want a drink first. She knew if she didn't get to it fast it would be twice as bad her friends watched amused as the owl went from having a drink to looking for a bit of food. Then at the worst possible time for Molly it let her get hold of the letter and flew away as fast as it could.

"**MOLLY PREWITT WEASLEY!**_** HOW DARE**_** YOU SEND A HOWLER TO HARRY POTTER BEFORE WE HAD ALL THE FACTS. I TOLD YOU THERE WAS NO PROOF AS YET BUT NO... THE GREAT MOLLY WEASLEY DECIDES SHE KNOWS BEST. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW WE HAVE DISCOVERED SEVERAL THINGS ONE RONALD WEASLEY IS A ****Thief**** AND ****Stole**** FROM HARRY POTTER AND TWO HE IS BLOODY STUPID OR RETARDED AS HE STOLE A CASE OF LAXATIVES THEN ATE THE LOT HENCE HIS HOSPITAL VISIT, AND ANOTHER THING GET THE TWINS UNDER CONTROL I AM SICK AND TIRED OF TREATING PEOPLE WHO THE TWINS HAVE EXERIMENTED ON. GET YOUR FAMILY IN ORDER. ON A SIDE NOTE HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE RON HAS WORMS I WOULD SUGEST YOUR WHOLE FAMILY GETS TREATED AS THEY CAN BE PASSED ON DIDN'T YOU EVER WONDER WHY HE WAS ALWAYS EATING? MIND YOU AS HE IS OFTEN SEEN EATING WITH HIS HANDS AFTER HANDLING THAT RAT I AM NOT SURPRISED. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST TAUGHT HIM TO USE A KNIFE AND FORK AS HE HAS HERBOLIGY BEFORE LUNCH ON SOME DAYS."**

The howler vanished in a puff of red smoke but even then some red seemed to be hanging around mainly around Molly's face her guest stood as one and made their way to the door. "Bye Molly we see you have things to do catch you later." was the basic type of farewell she had from them but even in her temper should could hear how they were planning on visiting a doctor to see if they had caught worms. Molly felt tears of shame and rage roll down her face. She had sent many a howler but now she had received on at the most in opportune time and she was furious with Poppy Pomfrey. How dare the women send her a howler she sat down and got the howler paper out Poppy Pomfrey was going to get a piece of her mind.

Sirius sat down in the comfy chair and relaxed he had just had a simple dish of rice and fresh steamed fish. Pops had taken pity on him and let him use a fork. The portions he had eaten were small but they still filled him. Pops had shook his head and commented how Harry had eaten that much when he was only four and a adult should be able to hold a lot more in his stomach. As Sirius sat there Pops came in with a tea set and sat down opposite him slowly he poured tea from an ornamental teapot with a practised ease making sure he never spilled a drop.

"Now Sirius sip this tea it is a good blend your palette is not worth a very good blend and it would be wasted. I want you to taste the tea and see if you can spot the subtle flavours and scents in it."

Sirius thought the old man was nuts as tea was tea but he humoured him and took a small sip and swished it around his mouth and at first he noticed it needed sugar then he could taste something, something flowery he swilled it around his mouth some more. Being a Pureblood he knew wines and had been taught something about them. He swallowed and shook his head, taking another sip he spent the better part of an hour trying to work out what the taste was and had to give up. Pops smiled at him and told him it was Mango Lapacho. He explained that it was made from the inner bark of a purple flowering South American tree. Known as 'The Divine Tree' by native tribes, because for centuries they have used the inner bark as a natural antibiotic. It is also known for it's immune boosting properties to treat viral infections and other serious illnesses. Blended with Mango oil. He explained how this would be a nice way to relax and enjoy a drink as well as do good for his body.

Sirius smiled and sipped his tea.

"Tomorrow we shall see about clothes and then we shall see about a shrink and a trainer. You know what they say "healthy body healthy mind" you happen to have neither." Pops sat and thought for a minute or two as he sipped his tea. "I think yoga or Tai Chi will help... Tai Chi it is as it will help to teach meditation the same as yoga but with the added bonus of it being a fighting skill. After being inside for so long it is natural to want to be stronger but you will need to lean to control your temper after that stay inside." Pops stood and smiled. "Time to show you your room you may not feel tired but rest is the best thing for you now, the body with your freedom will be flooded by chemicals I could tell you more but I doubt you would understand.. I will wake you in 3 hours time for more food and some light banter."

After Pops had led him to a room what had no bed but some sort of mattress on the floor Sirius undressed and lain down. As he drifted of to sleep he smiled at the way Pops had bullied everyone about without seeming to. As soon as he had left his cell he had told everyone Sirius would be staying with him. The ministry and Auror's said no but Pops pointed out the state Sirius was in and then pointed to them and pointed out the only reason he was in this state was because off the care they had given him in the past. Sirius decided he wanted to go with Pops after all Pops had access to Harry. He smiled and thought about Harry as he drifted of to sleep with no horrors in it.

Pops sat down and started to make calls he knew what he wanted and he knew this could be a complication or a blessing only time would tell.

When 3 hours was up Pops went up and woke Sirius and went back down stairs while Sirius got ready. Sirius entered the room and smiled. "Thanks I think I needed the rest."

Pops just nodded and showed Sirius some rice balls "try them. Auror Sid will be here some time soon if he can, we have much to talk about."

Hogwarts

Miles away at Hogwarts Harry lay in bed thinking. He knew he would soon have to see what was on the third floor the temptation was to much but he also knew something needed his attention in the forbidden forest. He sighed and decided to meditate upon it. His eyes flashed open the forest was the first place he had seen some very interesting things in, during his first few spying sessions and now with his Pops permission he could start to make some headway.

The next day seemed to go at a snails pace for Harry as each class brought its own level of boredom in transfiguration it was still waiting for the slow ones instead of helping them that had already mastered that lesson. Why she just never delegated some of the competent ones to help the slower ones Harry had no idea. In Herbology it was just re potting plants and a little history of their uses. So **unlike** his Japanese education into plants.

**flashback **

.

"Today we learn how plants can help us in or missions."

Harry sat up and paid attention he liked this lesson, as he knew many overlooked the simple plants around them. His teacher Sensai Mitizgo, liked them to mess around as it suited her sense of humour most never did it a second time, well the one who had messed around last time making fun of the plant a Mandrake plant was now dead so he wouldn't be doing anything other than decomposing to feed the very plants that killed him. He made his attention refocus on his teacher as she explained the simple looking plant in front of them.

"This" she began "is the devils snare, it is ideal for when running away in a poorly lit area as it is photosensitive." She checked her hair to make sure it was encased in her normal set of buns. (She was a Starwars fan and loved Princess Leia's hair. "Now this plant packed into a small holding cube when set of will be very angry, It will depend on the size of cube you use but it can be used to hold anything from a 1 man holder to a massive 12 man holder. That is to say the Devils Snare can capture and either hold up to 12 people who unless they manage to get away will become a 12 person meal. Now we can also use this as a easy way to dispose of bodies or to commit a quiet kill. As we can send our target a potted plant with a devil snare hidden under a cloaking spell so when the person is alone the spell will drop and the snare will capture your target." She smiled and stroked the plant in front of her. None of the students tried to copy her as they had seen she was an earth elemental or the closest thing to one and she could tame any plant when she wished to. Harry took copious notes and smiled this plant was very useful. He even thought of ways he could use it to play jokes on his roommates knowing full well they were doing the same.

**End flashback **

Lunch and the afternoon lessons did nothing to help his mood. The slightly drugged pumpkin juice made its way around and Harry as always refused it and took plain water. Why parents allowed their children to come to this school he had no idea but he smiled as a bit of drool ran down his mouth as he looked at the food and started to eat. After all a fool and his money are soon parted and these inbred's sorry "purebreds" were nothing if not fools. He smiled to himself and began to work out how to make some fools and their cash part.

The idea when it came to him, like a light bulb going off over his head in some cartoon, this was going to be pure fun. The wizarding world was so limited in its games that it had no real betting, sure they bet on Quidditch and some on gobstones but as a whole they were a simple race. With their betting ability's down to Quidditch witch was a monthly thing and sometimes less than that now all he had to do was a... and then he smiled o and x a simple kids game that when played right was impossible to win but against someone with no logic then... he smiled yes he looked around and spotted his target, Draco Malfoy perfect. He drew out some paper and pretended to doodle somewhat but was in fact setting up several nought's and crosses games. He smiled as he senses told him the inbred was coming up behind him. He pulled out a galleon and spun it in the air then put an x in one corner, spun the coin again and put a 0 in another he smiled as Draco started to make fun of him. "Why Draco would you like a game?" He explained the rules and to Draco it looked so simple just get 3 x's in a line how hard could that be. He lost the first few games but he smiled and said about a wager. Harry smiled he had made it so easy Draco couldn't help but let him win. "My Daddy said I shouldn't bet, he said it bad." Draco smiled what he considered a charming smile "But your Daddy isn't here how about as you are wining one them gold coins of yours against 5 of my silver ones." Harry smiled this was going to be easier than he thought." Okay but that means if I win I win more than I bet as 5 is more than "Draco smiled "well you haven't won yet so this is to make you want to win more." Harry nodded and again lost the next 4 games. Then he smiled "Maybe if you offer 5 of the shiny yellow ones to one of my shiny yellow ones I might do better?" Draco nodded this was easy money. He lost but so he was not shown up he bet again and lost again. Some of the Mudbloods were laughing at him he upped the anti 5 of his gold against 7 of Harry's, 40 galleons latter Draco was skint and Harry said they had to go for their next lesson. Leaving a stunned Draco and his goons behind. He smiled "okay Potter I had luck first then you got it but that just means it's my turn next. I shall send for more galleons and soon all your gold will be mine." He gave an evil little chuckle and rubbed his hands. Even in defeat and with such obvious losses he still never caught on if he won all he would gain was his own money back. Mind you several Muggleborn wore shark like expressions as they looked at the Slytherin's leaving.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked and thanks to my beta Dragoonz


End file.
